More Than Friends
by thisisnotwhoyouthink
Summary: Sequel to the oneshot Making Friends. Tony still has no idea what he's doing, and quite honestly, he's stopped trying to figure it out. Pairing is Tony/Loki, with appearances by the Avengers and Shield. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rated B for Blame it on the Alcohol.

* * *

Tony pursed his lips, a serious expression on his face. "I have a question, and I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to it..." he said choosing his words carefully. It was harder that usual, and he blamed the assorted empties at the base of his chair for that.

Loki turned his green eyes at him, one eyebrow piqued. "Well then I certainly want to know the question." he said evenly which Tony didn't really think was very fair considering the half empty bottle of scotch next to the God. He knew he was feeling that alcohol, even Gods get drunk just like men, but Loki just didn't show it.

"I know most of the stories aren't true, but some of them are based on fact. But which ones?"

Loki frowned and peered into his almost empty glass. He reached for the bottle and refilled his glass before answering. Tony was used to this stalling technique. "Which ones are true you mean? Or the closest to the truth I suppose..."

"The one with your Dads horse." He said bluntly and Loki actually choked on his drink. Tony smirked.

"No." he said icily after he had recovered. "That one is not in the least true."

Tony's smirk turned into an all out grin and Loki could only scowl at him. Apparently he took his expression as proof that he didn't believe him. "Sleipnir was a gift from one of the far reaching realms, I had nothing to do with his creation. Why people seem to think I gave birth to him is beyond me."

"Alright alright, don't get your armor in a twist. So you didn't do it with a horse. I believe you!" Tony laughed, but didn't miss the way Loki's eyes flashed at his words. "Seriously i do!"

Loki looked away, and something fell from his lips but Tony couldn't hear it. All traces of mirth were gone though and Tony realized that he stepped over another line. He'd been doing that more and more. It came with his candid personality. He would ramble on and stumble onto some sore spot, usually having to do with Thor somehow. But how the god of thunder was involved here he could only imagine. Maybe he had started the rumor? It seemed unlikely, Thor acted more like the kind of big brother that would give you a wedgie rather than spread mean rumors.

It didn't really matter though at this point because Loki had fallen completely silent, and was apparently now hell bent on getting drunk as he purposely refilled his glass with a healthy amount.

Tony watched him with a small frown. Loki remained silent looking off into the distance, his mind probably hundreds of years in the past. Usually Tony would say something to distract him at this point, drag him out his funk before he brooded to much, but he couldn't think of anything to say this time. So they sat there for what felt like hours, which was probably only twenty minutes while Loki slowly polished off the bottle of scotch and Tony waited.

"They never believe me," Loki said so quietly Tony was sure he was talking to himself.

"Who?" he asked.

Loki smiled a self depreciating smile. "All of them. Everyone."

Tony nodded slowly, his alcohol soaked brain working out the puzzle. "Even when it wasn't you? When you didn't do anything?" It made sense, who would believe the god of lies was telling the truth. Hell even Tony did it, every story and tale that came out of Loki's mouth he had to remind himself that it was likely a lie.

But looking at the man beside him Tony suddenly felt worse for it. What it must be like to know that no matter what you said people would assume it was false.

"You know, there's this roman legend, or is it Greek? Nevermind, anyways there's this story of this girl back in ancient times. She was cursed by someone so she could have visions. So she would know when there was going to be an earthquake, or invading army or something." Loki was looking at him now and Tony had to swallow at the sight of his expression. "Anyways the reason it was a curse was because no one would believe what she said. She could try and warn everyone but it wouldn't matter because she was cursed to tell the truth and be called a liar."

Loki gave a breath of laughter and turned back to the city. His long fingers played with the design etched in his glass and Tony waited.

"Thors friend Sif insulted me once," he said slowly, frowning as though he wasn't himself sure why he was sharing. "A great insult at the time though I can't remember her words exactly. But she mocked my ability with magic, a skill that only women were expected to excel in. I was embarrassed and angry, but i didn't strike back, not even with words. A rare moment of self restraint actually. Instead I hid with my books and practiced my skill in my room. That night was the night I discovered one of the secret paths between the realms. It was astounding, one moment I was in my quarters, the next I was on Svartalfheim. I could do something that no other could do and it was because of my magic." Loki smiled grandly at the memory of his young pride. It soon faded though. "I was gone all night, testing and perfecting my new skill. So when I opened my chamber doors in the morning I was hardly expecting Thor to be there, nor the fist directed at my face."

Tony blinked. "He hit you?"

Loki shook his head, his eyes holding no humor as he said "To borrow a midgardian phrase, he 'beat the living shit' out of me. Eventually he managed to tell me why. Someone had gone into Sifs room in the night, and cut off all of her hair."

"And they blamed you." Tony finished.

"It was logical, she had insulted me the day before, and I had not been seen since."

"Still..."

"I couldn't tell the truth, that I'd been traveling between the realms." Loki continued as though Tony hasn't spoken. "I would either be called a liar and punished for cutting off Sifs hair, or they would believe me and everyone would know about my new ability. At the time it seemed the lesser of two evils to just take the blame. It was hardly the worst thing I'd been blamed for. Thor was not to be calmed though. After I admitted to the crime he raged on, demanding that I fix it. To use my magic, the magic she had scorned the day before mind you, to fix it. One can only repair their own jaw so many times, so I told him I would fix it somehow." Loki sighed and looked confused at the empty glass before him, and then at the empty bottle. He waved his hand and the bottle was full again as was his glass. "I went to the dwarves, they had forged my f- the allfathers spear, along with many other wonders. I asked them to make a wig of hair out of gold for Sif. They named their price, I accepted."

"I've heard this one," Tony interrupted. "They wanted your head, and you got out of it by saying they couldn't take your neck. No one could define where the neck starts and the head ends so you got away without paying."

"Yes. Sif got her beautiful hair back, and I got to keep my head." Loki said quietly and took a large mouthful from his glass.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Theres more to that story."

Loki glanced at him, his eyes unguarded again and this time Tony had the time to make out the emotions that brewed within. Hurt and betrayal ran deep, along with so much pain Tony almost turned away. Out of respect for Loki though he held his gaze, determined to see this to the end, wherever that was.

"Apparently it wasn't enough, fixing Sifs hair. Thor was upset that I hadn't been punished and the dwarves raged at being cheated out of their payment. So they sewed my mouth shut with magic thread while Thor held me down."

The roof was silent, the only noise coming from the street below. Suddenly Tony lurched up from his seat and started towards the roof entrance door.

"Where are you going?" Loki called, sounding honestly surprised.

"To beat the shit out of your brother." Tony growled, stumbling only a little.

Loki had gotten up from his chair and was following him now. "Why?" he sounded confused.

"Because he deserves it!"

"This event happened hundreds of years ago - Tony stop!" An hand grabbed his arm and yanked him from the door before he could get through. Tony turned to face Loki ready for a fight but the hand holding him dropped away and Loki stood back trying to regain his composure. It didn't work. His hair had become disheveled in his drunken scramble to catch him, and he was swaying slightly. "Though I appreciate your desire to avenge my _honor_," he spoke the last word with contempt, "it is unnecessary."

"Like hell it is!" Tony went to make for the door again and again Loki held him back with both hands.

"Leave it! It is done!"

"It was cruel!" Tony shouted back into Loki's shocked face. "It's sick! I don't care what you did, or didn't do. No one should have that happen to them! And he's your brother for gods sake!" He yanked on his arm again but only managed to topple them both to the gravel roof floor.

Tony's head was spinning and from Loki's lack of movement beside him he guessed he was feeling the same. He managed to pull himself up into a seated position and rested his arms on his knees. Ok fine, he wouldn't go punch out Thor. But next time they were in battle and Doom is tossing city busses around, Tony just might yell duck a couple seconds too late.

Loki sat himself up slowly, a long fingered hand coming up to massage his temple. "Next time I think I'll just let you go and meet your demise at the business end of Mjolnir."

Tony gave a breath of laughter as the trickster tried to lessen the pain in his head. Loki frowned at the noise but kept his eyes shut. Tony watched him frown, and then realized that this was the closest he'd been to Loki even after all this time. And he realized, leaning closer to make sure he was really seeing it, he could see white dots running along his lips. About a dozen above and below. Tiny, and almost completely unnoticeable, but after the story he had just heard they stood out like beacons to his eyes. Tony scooted closer, and without asking permission he took the gods chin between his fingers and turned his face so he could see better. He didn't bother to notice Loki's surprised eyes, or how he had gone completely still. He just stared at those tiny little scars that were proof that at least this time Loki was telling the truth.

Tony ran a calloused thumb over the lower lip and ignored how Loki's breath had hitched at the intimate contact. He cocked his head to the side, and dully noting that this was probably a really bad idea, moved his hand from Loki's chin to behind his neck and pressed his lips to those scars.

Loki wasn't moving. Like, at all. Tony didn't care, the way he figured it, he had made it this far, it was time to commit. So he ran his tongue over Loki's lips which parted in a small gasp.

He leaned away from the kiss to meet the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his whole life, and they were staring at him wide and shocked before they weren't there anymore.

Tony blinked. Loki was gone.

He cursed and lay back down on the gravel roof. That was probably a big mistake, he thought to himself.

()()()()()()()

Loki never came back to the roof, and Tony couldn't stop kicking himself over the whole thing. Missions came and went and each time he checked the the skyline his heart sank a little at the empty roofs he past.

Of course he wasn't surprised it had happened. Loki was hardly this first man he had kissed, Tonys conquests have spanned both sexual horizons. And Loki was very attractive.

And clever. Funny too... and damnit Tony honestly liked hanging out with the man. Loki's wit could keep up with his own and was intelligent enough to follow even his more technical ramblings.

And he had ruined it. Classic Tony.

He shook his head and bent further over the engine he was currently taking apart. He was trying but even his favorite side hobby wasn't distracting him enough. He sighed heavily and looked over the filter he had just yanked out. He tossed it over his shoulder and reached blindly for the new on on the table nearby.

When his fingers didn't make contact he looked over to see where it had moved to. Glancing past the table his heart nearly catapulted out of his throat at the sight of Loki standing not more than a couple feet away.

He did not look happy.

Tony froze, mind racing to think of the best way to handle the situation. In the end he decided to fall back on the tried and true casual aloofness. "Uh, hey!" he tried for a grin but it melted in the full force of Loki's death glare.

"What," Loki growled out through clenched teeth, "did you do to me?"

Tony blinked, "Uh yeah, look I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." he held up his hands in a show of surrender when Loki only seemed to grow more upset at his words. "Seriously I'm sorry, sometimes I get too friendly-"

"No. There is something else. You did something to me, what is it?" Loki hissed, stepping closer.

Tony stepped back a few paces and Loki only followed. "I- I got you insanely drunk?" he tried, honestly confused. If he could get closer to the workshop he might be able to distract Loki long enough to get into one of his suits because facing down a seriously pissed of God of Mischief in nothing more than sweats and an undershirt was more than a little unnerving.

"Do not lie to me!" He all but screamed and Tony felt the wall at his back. Fine. If Loki wanted to do it this way, then fine. He straightened his spine and met Loki's crazed eyes with a level look.

"Look, I get that you're pissed, and I'm honestly sorry that I ruined the friendship we had going there. But it was a _kiss. _Thats it. I didn't do anything else. I know guys probably don't kiss back in Asgard but its not that big a deal down here. Seriously. Whatever else you think I did must have been something else, probably that bottle and a half of single malt you chugged down right before. Jeeze the way you're acting its like you'd never been kissed before!" he threw up his arms in exasperation and noted with a small bit of satisfaction that Loki did back off a little. He was still mad, that was for sure, with his body held stiff and his eye narrowed into- wait a sec...

It was fast, like a shooting star, if he hadn't been looking at the right moment he would have missed it. But he had seen it and jumped on it. "Hold up." he said and now it was Loki's turn to back up in surprise. "You have been kissed before, right?" his lips turned up in a disbelieving grin, because there was no _way_!

Loki's face turned to fury, his eyes flashing in indignation but Tony could see past all of that now, saw the embarrassment that hid behind the rage and knew the truth. "Holy shit." was all he could say, leaning back a bit to give them some space. "Holy shit." he repeated, "How is that even possible? You're like a thousand years old!"

Loki just glowered and Tony tried again, "Sorry, sorry, its just, wow. I didn't expect that." he took a deep breath and tried not to think to hard about what he was hearing. Then he realized what he had done. "Aw jeeze now I feel really bad." he rubbed his hand though his hair.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, his voice sounding raw and guarded.

"That was your first kiss," he shrugged, "I could have done better than that."

Loki looked like he had just smacked him with a brick. "Wh-what?" he shook his head. "Why.. why would you..." he stammered out which Tony distantly found terribly endearing.

He shrugged again, finally feeling more in control of the situation. "I like you." he said simply and watched Loki's face carefully.

His brows furrowed in confusion and his mouth was open in shock.

Tony decided it was time to try something. Taking a step forward, he approached the speechless god as though he were an animal he was trying not to spook. "Just... tell me to stop." he instructed slowly as he came to stand before Loki, one hand reaching up to take hold of the nape of his neck, the other slipping around his armored waist pulling him closer.

He made sure to keep his eyes on Loki's, waiting for a sign that he was pushing this to far, to stop before he ruined it again. There was no sign coming, just Loki's dark eyes boring into his, swirling with too many emotions to pin down. They were so close they were breathing each others air, his calm even breaths sucked in by Loki's quick pattern. When Loki didn't push him away, or say anything at all Tony closed the distance between them and did his best to make up for his stolen first kiss. Loki didn't respond at first, still frozen stiff. But just as Tony began to pull away he felt fingers curl softly into the fabric of his shirt at his side. Loki parted his lips a fraction so Tony swiped his tongue across them, inhaling the gasp that followed. He pulled closer and threaded his fingers through dark hair, turning his head to get a better angle. Loki's hands gripped at him, tugging him closer still and when Tony lightly bit his lower lip Loki actually _moaned._

It was quite possibly the simplest yet hottest kiss Tony had ever participated in.

Which made all the more difficult to pull away. The sight of Loki's face nearly drew him back again. Eyes half closed, face flushed and lips still parted as his gasped in air. Tony couldn't remember ever being so turned on in his life.

Loki visibly collected himself bringing his eyes to meet Tony's who held his breath. Loki didn't say anything for a moment, but then his lips pulled into a devilish smirk. "Again." he gasped.

Tony was only to happy to oblige.

* * *

So yeah, this is slash (obviously) and I'm really sorry if thats not your thing but this was always in the plan. Thats why I made the first story a stand alone, so if you prefer bromance to romance, just stick with the oneshot. A word of warning, the rating is going to go up in a couple chapters. Most of the fic is written actually except for the last two chapters. (if you have any ideas or situations that might lead to hilarity let me know and I'l see if I can fit them in!) So I should be updating pretty regularly.

Thats all for now! Thank you so much for all the reviews for Making Friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rated G for gender bending!

* * *

Tony was feeling pretty pleased with himself at the moment. He usually was when he thought he was being particularly clever. There were no missions tonight, the latest threat having been dealt with by way of creative hacking on his own part and a call to a few old friends. So he had the night off, and had then immediately told Pepper that she could have it off as well. Of course she had raised an eyebrow at the offer, asking what he was up to but he swore he wouldn't be doing anything other than working in his shop. He knew she had told Jarvis to alert her if he left the building but that barely mattered. Pepper was gone on a date with some man she had met recently at one of his events, and with all the time off he had been giving her she actually was able to really date the guy. As for Tony, the reason he had been giving Pepper so many nights off was currently straddling his lap, tongue doing wicked things with his own.

He didn't have to lie to Pepper either, he was totally still in his workshop.

Tony groaned a bit as Loki sucked on his tongue and gripped his ass in response. He had been teaching the trickster god the finer points of making out for the better part of a month now, and dear god was he ever a fast learner. Tony grinned into the lips pressed against his own and moved them across a hairless jaw to where his ear met his neck. Loki sighed into his hair as he sucked at that spot slowly. Pulling back the white collar of the shirt Loki wore he moved the hollow of his neck and Loki shivered against him.

Loki had started appearing in earth clothes once he realized that his usual outfit wasn't best made for necking, what with the high collar and hundreds of ties and clasps. Tony was glad because he personally liked him better like this. Coat and tie tossed aside, the buttons of his stark white shirt mostly undone with one of Tony's arms snaking inside to run up and down the gods back pulling him closer. Loki's own hands were tangled in his short hair, tugging him back to meet his lips in a bruising kiss.

Tony wasn't an idiot though, he knew this couldn't last forever. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out. And he dreaded that day. Just imagining Nick Furys face, or worse, Peppers. Ye gods ritual suicide was looking to be his only way out of this. Because he couldn't just stop. That would be crazy.

Because as much as he dreaded everyone finding out, and the sheer volume of excrement that was going to hit the fan that day, he dreaded ending this more.

So he pushed those thoughts aside with practiced ease and set about making the most of the time they left. Loki was very appreciative of the focused attention.

()()()()()

Tony missed the rooftop. Or rather, the company on the rooftop he mused. Looking around the exclusive lounge and bar (that he owned) he frowned a little at the social prospects. Business men and women milled about, some trying to catch his eye but Tony wasn't in the mood. Sighing he turned back to his drink and tried to slow his over heated brain. Distantly he noticed a woman in a dark green dress take a seat two stools down from him, and he spared a glance to make sure it wasn't anyone he knew.

Nice. Very nice. Long black hair, a graceful, if angular face with just the right amount of curves. She didn't notice him looking so he took another glance. He almost wished he hadn't. She was beautiful for sure but there was something there that had him doing a double take. He knew he'd never met her before, but there was something familiar with how she held herself. He watched as thin fingers reached out for the glass that had been placed in front of her, watched as those same fingers traced absently over the groves in the crystal.

That's when it clicked into place. "Loki?" he asked lowly, and green eyes met his. She smirked _that _smirk. "Uh, ok. You're a girl." He stated, just wanting to be sure that he/she was aware.

The smirk widened. "Noticed that, did you?" She (he?) asked, her voice low and melodic and very feminine.

"Kinda hard not to." He muttered as he outright stared at her bosom. "I didn't know you could do that."

Loki shook her head minutely. "There are _many_ things you do not know about me Tony."

He tilted his head in thought and Loki seemed to be content to sit in silence while he looked over her new form. "Can you dance?" he asked finally.

Loki blinked, the startled expression looking familiar on the new face. "Yes," she answered slowly.

"Good." He said before standing up and taking her hand and leading her off her stool towards the dance floor where a few couples were already swaying. Loki seemed to want to play along, at least for the time being and allowed herself to be led in a slow dance around the floor, only raising a single eyebrow in question.

Tony ignored it and just basked in the surreal moment. "I honestly don't know what to say to this." He admitted quietly into her ear. "I mean is it a complement or an insult if I tell you that you make a beautiful woman."

He felt Loki give a breath of laughter. "Then don't say anything. Just because I look like a women doesn't mean that I am one, so there is no need to sooth me with words of flattery."

This time it was Tony who laughed. "Fair enough. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just getting a breath of fresh air." Was her answer.

"Uh huh, I'm not getting in the way of one of your villainous plots am I?"

Loki pulled far enough away so that she could trace his jaw with her fingers. "How do you know this isn't exactly what I was planning?"

Tony thought about that then smirked. "Because you can't plan around me. I'm to unpredictable." He said with a grin.

Loki just kept that one eyebrow up, and had that 'you are such an idiot' expression on her face. Funny how now that he knew who she was, all he could see was the Trickster. He stopped dancing suddenly as a plan formed in his mind.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her towards the exit.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked in an exasperated tone.

"Being unpredictable." He answered as he pulled her into the elevator with him and hit the button for the ground floor. As soon as the doors shut he pulled her strange new body close and covered her lips with his. His hands found rounder hips than he was used to, skin that was softer, lips a little more full, but the taste and feel of it was exactly the same.

By the time the elevator doors opened again he had lipstick smeared on his face and Loki was looking a great deal more pleased.

"Please tell me there was more to this than ravishing me in the elevator." She said dryly as they exited the building. Tony just put an arm around her waist and guided her to the car where Happy waited. Making sure Loki was in the car and couldn't overhear, he gave instructions to Happy before climbing in himself.

"Trust me." He said, and received an unreadable look in return.

The car ride was quiet as Loki kept one eye on him, and the other out the window at the passing lights. Thankfully they didn't have far to go and soon he was holding the door open so that he could get a good look at her face.

"Oh you must be joking." She actually wrinkled her nose.

"Well the way I figure it, you probably don't have that many amusement parks in Asgard. And everyone has to ride on the tea cups at least once in their life."

Loki leveled him with a look that would have been dangerous if it weren't discolored by all the flashing lights around them.

"What's wrong, afraid you'll have fun?"

"You think this is fun?" she asked incredulously.

Tony just rolled his eyes and took her hand. It only took a little pulling to get her moving into the crowd. It took a bit more time before Loki started to loosen up. Challenging her to a dart throwing contest was particularly helpful and he could at least sooth himself later by saying he didn't loose 10-0 to a girl because Loki wasn't technically a girl. She also kinda had a few hundred years of practice with throwing knives.

After that Loki started to have fun, not in an obvious way mind you, but there was definitely an amused glint in her eyes when she used her magic to win at the obviously rigged games. She even seemed to enjoy some of the rides, her smirk giving away to a rare smile when she thought he wasn't looking. It was of course too good to last long.

"I really don't think so." Loki was saying.

"Sweetheart," an endearment that he was totally going to keep using even after Loki changed back. "I had my guy pick us up in my car, I paid for everything, we've been dancing and drinking. We're in line to go on the Ferris wheel together. This is a date."

"No, it is not." She insisted.

"All right, what would you call it then?"

Loki smirked but before she could answer a very familiar roar went up from within the crowd nearby. Loki's eyes widened in a way that would have been funny if Tony's own stomach wasn't suddenly sinking past his knees. "Oh shit."

There, at one of the booths nearby was Thor, arms in the air in victory. Probably over reducing the milk bottles he had to knock over to dust. Steve was beside him talking to the booth attendant, likely apologizing for whatever Thor had destroyed.

Loki turned to him, a look of anger and, if he looked carefully he could see the betrayal in there as well. He threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey I _swear_ I had no idea they were going to be here." He told her immediately and Loki only narrowed her green eyes at him. "I mean it!"

Unfortunately to help prove this Thor spotted them and came over with a huge smile on his face. "My friend!" he yelled exuberantly as he clapped him on his shoulder. Tony refused to wince but every time Thor did that it felt like he was being wacked by a side of beef. "You did not tell us you were coming here tonight!"

"Uh yeah, it wasn't really in the plans." He said and to his relief Loki's death glare softened a little.

"Hey Tony!" Steve greeted with a tired smile.

"Hey, so how may games has he destroyed?"

"Counting that one? Five." Steve shrugged but then his eyes shifted to Loki. "Oh! Uh hi!" he greeted with a trace of shyness.

Thor wasn't nearly so shy. "And who is this fair maiden?" he asked with a huge smile, his eyes running over Loki's body.

Oh. My god. That was just… no.

"This is… uh," he paused, "Lulu."

When he got home, he was going to have to find a way to get the security camera footage for the park, because he knew that he was going to want to see the look that crossed Loki's face over and over again.

"It's very nice to meet you miss." Steve said politely and Thor looked like he was tempted to do that kiss the hand thing he was known for. Loki seemed to notice and stepped a little closer to Tony who put his arm around her middle. He pretended not to notice how tense she was.

"Charmed." She said icily.

If the others picked up on Loki's tone, they showed no outward signs of it. Thor even extended the invitation to join them.

"Thanks big guy but I think we-"

"I'd love to." Tony nearly snapped his own neck with speed he turned it in to look at Loki, who only smiled in what he supposed could pass as innocently if you didn't know who was hiding under the disguise. "What?" she asked, "I would love to get to know your friends." Green eyes danced with laughter.

"This is because I called you Lulu, isn't it." Tony muttered under his breath as Thor and Steve led the way to more attractions. Loki flashed her teeth in a wide dangerous smile.

Several rides and games later, Tony had to wonder how Thor could miss that Loki was deliberately fucking with him. Every dart he threw missed, every ball curved away from its target, every game was lost. And Thor would only try harder. Loki was practically vibrating with restrained amusement beside him as they watched as a dart bounced off another balloon.

"Hey, why don't we try something else?" Steve said, eyeing Thor nervously. Tony was all for that plan, as the God of Thunder was likely about to loose it and trash the whole booth. "Hey, lets try out the fun house?" he offered.

The fun house was a series of hallways and rooms filled with moving floors, curved mirrors and hundreds of children running rampant. Steve seemed to be enjoying it though, moving through with a crooked smile on his face.

Tony let the others get ahead and turned to see what was keeping Loki…. who had apparently disappeared. "Uh, Lo-Lulu?" he called over the noise of the funhouse, but got no response. Frowning, he slowly made his way though the obstacles, eyes sweeping the shadows as he went.

Near the end was a large room filled with mirrors and black lights, dry ice filling the maze with mist. Keeping a hand out in front of him as a precaution, Tony slowly made his way though. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and yanked him into, no, _through_ one of the mirrors. His back met solid glass on the other side and a firm masculine body pressed up against him holding him in place.

"Miss me?" Loki purred into his ear.

Tony grinned, "You bet." He answered before grabbing Loki by his armor and yanking him forward into a kiss. The grip on his arm slackened and he felt hands sneak under his jacket seeking the warmth underneath.

Tony glanced past Loki to see the pane of glass he had been pulled through was still intact, and he could see children running past their mirror without pausing. He blinked and pulled away from the kiss. "Uh, where are we? Can they see us?"

Loki just nuzzled his neck and smiled. "They can if I wish it." He leaned back so that he could look Tony in the face, his teeth glowing in the effect of the black lights making him appear like a Cheshire cat. "What would happen I wonder," he tapped his index finger against his chin. "if Thor were to find you here with me like this?"

It was hard to read Loki's expression at the best of times (though he was getting better at it) but in the dark it was nearly impossible. All he knew was that Loki was watching him carefully, waiting for his response.

Tony shrugged. "I'd probably end up as jam under his hammer, but at least I'd die happy." He grinned.

Loki's brows drew together at his response, apparently surprised by his answer. Tony took it as a chance to pull him back into another kiss, taking it slow and he wound his arms around Loki's middle to hold him in place. It took a moment before Loki relaxed in the embrace, slowly sliding his long arms around Tony's neck, all thoughts of Thor and the rest of the world forgotten for the time being.

()()()()()

Loki materialized in one of the darkest corners of Tony's bedroom, aware that the only occupant of the house was sprawled on the bed nearby, ice taped to his leg and trying to rid himself of the migraine that was caused by three stories falling on top of him. He grit his teeth at the memory, sick of the conflicting emotions the memory brought up. Tony hadn't seen him yet, so he waited, pretending that he wasn't scared. Because he shouldn't be really.

Loki had been caught by the Avengers that afternoon casting spells over certain communication arrays. They didn't know his reasoning and he wasn't offering it up. But Thor had gotten to him first, and the battle that had followed leveled the whole building. Tony had been caught under it all and had only survived because of his suit. It had been a terrible heart stopping moment when be saw the Ironman disappear under a mountain of rubble. In the next moment he was hurling through the remaining walls having been hit in the side by Thors hammer. It was a good thing too because if he hadn't he would have likely dashed to where he had last seen Tony with the intention of digging him out with his bare hands. Wouldn't that have been a sight?

Loki bit back a sigh. What was he becoming? He honestly didn't know anymore. When he had first landed on earth he had been consumed by his rage, carefully putting aside the hurt and heartbreak of Odins dismissal. If he couldn't be a worthy son, he would be a worthy opponent he reasoned.

And so he reveled in the chaos of his magic, causing turmoil for those that would stand in his way. And Thor, the plans he'd had for him...

But then Tony had showed up, either fearless or stupid or both. At first he had tolerated his presence, as making another rooftop invisible to the avengers security system was more trouble than it was worth. And then he started to accept that the mortal wasn't going away, and then he began to want him there. Eventually he'd had to admit that he was lonely. Even in Asgard he'd had people to converse with, if not friends then at least other magic users and of course his mother. And he then he rather liked Tonys strange sense of humor. And the kissing.

That had been something he had never imagined but was sorely glad had happened.

But now as he watched, Tony shifted on the bed and he wondered what the mortal would do now. So far they had avoided any sort of contact in battle, mostly because Loki was certain if faced with the decision he didn't think he could strike against the man. But today Tony had been reminded that they stood on opposite sides. He was the villain, the 'bad guy'. What would he do now?

He shifted ever so slightly, and Tony's eyes snapped over to where he stood. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Tony quirked his lips up in a half smile and shifted over on the bed in invitation. Loki let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and shucked the coat he wore before awkwardly joining Tony on the large bed. Pressed up against Tonys side Loki breathed a little easier when he felt an arm snake around him and rubbing carefully at his side where Thor had struck him.

"You ok?" Tony asked as his hand spread warmth into the damaged area.

"It will heal." he murmured, curling closer so that his face could hide under the bearded chin if necessary. Not that he was hiding if course.

"Good." was all he said. He didn't try and tell him off for his part of destroying the building, or for even being there in the first place. He didn't try and convince him to give up his 'evil ways' and join their club as he keeps expecting. Tony does none of this. He just accepts that Loki is Loki, and telling him to be otherwise was unnecessary.

And Loki is more grateful of that than anything.

* * *

You all can thank Kereea for the length of this chapter, because let me tell you, this was one short chapter until she gave me the idea for the date. I would never have thought of Loki in an amusement park until he/she asked for it and I was like… hey, I can totally see that being hilarious! So please! If you have any fun plot ideas or interactions that you'd like to see tell me and it might make it in the story. Also if it doesn't, I might just make it a one shot cause I am loving this pairing!

Thank you everyone so much for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In which Tony discovers his hitherto unknown superpowers.

This chapter is rated W for Well I'll be damned... (no seriously its rated M for a reason. You have been warned, there is sexin ahead)

* * *

Tony was no longer surprised to find Loki in his workshop, fiddling with bits of machinery and drafting papers. The god was naturally curious and Tony didn't mind so much anymore because it was an easy way to distract him so he could get some work done. Showing him the internet though, that had been a mistake.

Or rather, showing him the fun side of the internet, as Loki had already learned the technical aspect. (All the better for sneaking places he shouldn't be) Now Tony found himself trying to drag his friend (boyfriend?) away from the computer before Pepper showed up.

"What have I done?" He moaned mostly to himself as Loki's eyes danced with laughter at the article he was reading. "Do I even want to know what you're reading?" he asked with a cringe as Loki suddenly laughed out loud and annoyed as he might be Tony had to smile at the image before him.

Loki was completely relaxed, lounging in _his_ chair, hair and clothes mussed up from their earlier activities and an easy smile on his face as he read.

"Not if you want to claim plausible deniability." he said with an evil smirk.

Tony just shook his head and grabbed another slice of pizza. Taking a seat nearby, close enough to watch Loki's face but not see the screen, he leaned back and considered their relationship. He tried not to do this often, as it mostly just left him with a headache at the end. By most peoples standards, he would say they were dating, though without actually going out. Most of the time they spent together was down here or on the rare occasions in his room. They shared meals, talked about really anything at all (but not of Thor), he even got Loki to watch some movies. Monty Python movies were met with great enthusiasm. Video games were met with suspicion, but soon enough Loki was hooked onto Call of Duty and Tony almost wished he could watch Loki go up against Clint.

And they made out. A lot.

Disregarding the fact that they shouldn't be together and if anyone found out it would likely be he head, it was probably the most normal and healthy relationship he'd ever been in. Only with no sex.

Tony frowned slightly at that thought. Making out with Loki was amazing, it wasn't getting old fast at least. And for a while there Tony was more than content with sticking with that. Loki was basically a thousand year old virgin, and he wasn't going to rush it and freak him out again. But Tony was only human, and after a time he had started making motions to push things a little further. Loki was either clueless or not interested and at this point Tony wasn't ruling either option out. He almost wished he could talk to Pepper about it. He hated keeping secrets from her, truly.

Speaking of which, Pepper really was going to show up soon and he had one of Earths most wanted sitting in his chair. God he hated throwing Loki out, more than lying to Pepper actually. Especially when he looked as he did. Lounging like royalty (well yeah, probably because he was), his dark long hair flared out with bits hanging in front of his eyes. His long fingers were up by his lips rubbing the index across, a look Tony called his 'plotting' face. His green eyes were focused and sparkling with mirth and damnit he wasn't even doing it on purpose and Tony was getting completely hot and bothered just watching him sit there and it wasn't fair!

"Are you alright?"

Tony blinked and realized Loki was looking at him now, brows furrowed in concern.

"Yep," he managed to grind out, "Great."

Loki stared at him for a moment longer before he suddenly smirked. Parts of Tony twitched at that smirk. Damnit!

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly, leaning his elbows onto the table and lifting a single eyebrow.

Tony waited a beat, trying to rein in on his control, but a second later he was on his feet. In the next second Loki was out of the chair and pressed against the wall, his long arms winding around his neck as Tony attacked his mouth. It wasn't enough though, and soon Tony was pulling the white collared shirt off, probably ripping it in his haste but Loki wasn't complaining. His hands were busy yanking at his sweater, and apparently gave up and twitched his fingers a few times. Suddenly his sweater was gone and Loki's hands were on him and searching. Tony's own hands mapped out the skin beneath, flicking thumbs over his nipples, loving the way Loki arched into it. He mouthed wet kisses down his pale neck and shifted so that he could slide his thigh between Loki's.

Loki's eyes went wide and he flung his head back only to meet the solid wall. Tony kissed his ear in apology, running a hand through already tousled hair to soothe the hurt. His other hand gripped a slender hip and he felt Loki shift and then tentatively grind into his leg. He dropped his head to Tony's shoulder and groaned as he did it again, gasping at the sensation. Tony could only moan his response and he pressed himself into Loki, dying for friction. His hands fell lower and he shakily managed to undo the button on Loki's trousers, his hand about to reach in when Loki suddenly stiffened in a bad way.

"No!" he gasped, and Tony froze. Loki's head had snapped up and was now looking directly into his eyes, breathing hard and flushed. Tony saw the fear, raw and naked all over his face. "No." he repeated, sounding absolutely miserable about it.

Tony tried to slow his breathing, and nodded slowly, bringing his hands up from the hem of his pants to hold Loki's face. "Ok," he breathed, and Loki's arms clung to him desperately. "It alright." he assured him, planting soft kisses on the side of his mouth, easing away the panic.

Loki stayed that way in his arms until Jarvis informed them that Pepper was on her way.

()()()()()()()

It was a little known fact about Tony Stark that he really did not like ghosts. Not that he would ever admit they were real mind you. Just that the idea of climbing through some forgotten old temple in Europe where scientists kept going missing gave him the creeps. The Avengers were investigating after reports of the temple had piqued shields interest. Tony was betting it was because of the illustration near the front showing the cosmic cube. They tended to get antsy about that sort of thing.

The building was older than dirt, half buried under a mountain and sound just didn't travel right when you got in. Which was probably how he found himself alone in one of the passage ways with no idea how to get out. Jarvis was fritzing away and with a huff he retracted his helm to look with his eyes. There was some sort of energy in the air, but he had no idea what it was.

The tunnel was dark and silent as the grave. Looking down he saw the dirt covered floor was undisturbed meaning no one had been down this way, which confused the hell out of Tony. Mostly because there was a candle at the end of the hall illuminating a single doorway.

He shrugged and started for the light, amusing himself by imagining that if this were a movie people would be shouting at the screen "You idiot don't go in there!".

The doorway opened up to a room that was so big it looked like someone had hollowed out the mountain for it. The ceiling arched up and up, lit by a light source he couldn't see. The walls were covered with rough paintings of a dark figure and the floor was a map of runes and lines. Tony gave a low whistle.

"How strange." a voice said and Tony dropped his mask to cover his face. His visibility still was fizzing out but at least he was covered.

A woman appeared in the centre of the room, forming out of the shadows just as Loki can. She was neither old or young, her dark hair was so long it dragged on the floor along with her cloak. She had black paint around her eyes and her lips, and she stared at him with a blank expression. He had a feeling this wasn't one of the lost scientists.

"Why are you here?" she asked, pronouncing each word slowly and Tony couldn't place her accent.

"Couple of guys went missing down here. You have seen 'em by any chance?" he tried.

She smiled. "They wanted my secret." she purred.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "What secret"

She tilted her head. "It doesn't matter any more. None of it does." she waved her hands towards the runes and paintings.

Tony tried a different tactic. "What is this place?"

"A map, a story that won't happen anymore."

"What kind of story?"

She smiled and he felt a shiver go up his spine. "One that told how the world will end."

Tony looked back at the paintings and tried not to cringe when he realized who the figure looked like. "Yes," she said, following his gaze. "It was his path, to destroy it all. Worlds were to fall beneath him, Asgard to ruin and his own brother dead by his hands." she spoke with she same slow tone that would have been soothing if it weren't for the words she said them in.

Loki stood before him on the wall in a dozen different scenes, surrounded by fire and death, those familiar green eyes staring out at him as if daring him to admit that he was surprised.

"He was to be the bringer of the Ragnarok." the woman said quietly and Tony jerked back to face her.

"Was?"

"He is defeated, felled before he could see his destiny." and Tony's heart slowed down painfully. He hadn't seen Loki in a few days, something that wasn't out of the ordinary but now...

"Who defeated him?" he managed to ask, ignoring the pleading tone in his voice.

Inked eyes bored into his through his mask and the woman smiled kindly. "You, Tony Stark."

There was a pause. "What?"

"He would have followed the path of violence to the end, driven by madness and unseen pain. He would have burned the earth, destroying everything in the world tree. But you have taken him from that darkness, the darkness that would have swallowed his mind and heart. You set him on a new path, and now my secret is meaningless. The world will no longer end at the hand of Loki."

Tony thought over her words. "So let me make sure I'm hearing you right. Loki was going to be the end of the world, literally, and now he's not 'cause what? I made friends with him?" there was no way, but the woman was smiling again.

"Yes."

"Huh." was all he could say to that, because honestly what else was there to say? Other than congratulate himself on apparently having super powered kisses.

"I have no more purpose here. When I leave, this place with come with me."

"Let the scientists go first." he said quickly and she nodded.

"It is done." painted lips smiled coyly at him. "You have saved your world, and all the others, is that all you would ask in return?"

He pursed his lips in thought but decided it was better to stay on the safe side. Asking for favors from one of Loki's old disciples probably wasn't a good idea.

The woman suddenly disappeared and reappeared at his shoulder, an arm curling around his neck. "A gift then."

"uh, what is it?" he asked carefully.

White teeth shone behind black lips. "A secret."

She leaned closer and whispered to where his ear would be. Tony felt his jaw drop. She had to be kidding.

()()()()()()

Whoever she was, the woman was good on her word. As soon as the last Avenger stepped out of the temple the mountain rumbled and swallowed the building whole. All the scientists were safe and happy to be out of there. Now Tony was laying on his own bed, alone in his house and lost in his thoughts.

So Loki was supposed to destroy the world, or at least he used to. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that having one person as a friend changed a mans destiny to such a degree. But then again, in all of the stories Loki had told him, he had never mentioned any other comrades or friends. Thor did, he was always going on about the adventures he and his buddies had gone on. Now he had to wonder how long Loki had been alone for.

Another piece to the puzzle that was Loki. Tony was slowly collecting them, analyzing the little bits the trickster let him have and tried to imagine what else there was. He knew something had happened to Loki, someone had hurt him really bad and he had his theories as to who. Maybe one day Loki would tell him himself, but until that day Tony considered everything else. Like the effect of living a millennium without anyone to trust. Suddenly he was deeply grateful that he'd had Pepper.

"What are you doing?"

Tony didn't even start anymore when Loki did that. He looked over to the darkest corner of the room to see the object of his thoughts standing there, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey." he greeted and Loki didn't move.

"Are you well?" he asked after a moment, still looking genuinely worried.

Tony smirked. This was the world destroyer? He raised his arm. "Come here."

Loki looked him over distastefully, "I'd rather not if you are ill."

"I'm not sick, get over here." he insisted, wiggling the arm still hanging out in the air.

Loki hesitated before giving in and Tony grinned when he felt the thin body pressed up along his side. He leaned over and gave Loki a proper kiss hello (super power kiss!) and leaned back to look carefully at his face. Green eyes stared back at him and his mind flashed back to the dark paintings in the temple. One of his hands came up to stroke his face and Loki's eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth, presumably to ask again what he was doing but Tony cut him off with another kiss. Loki slowly relaxed against him, and Tony allowed himself to forget about lost destinies and painted eyes and just enjoyed it.

Tony kept the pace slow, and an hour later would find them nearly in the same position, only with Loki's shirt tossed in the direction of the door and his own was either vaporized or floating in another dimension. He rolled a bit, trapping Loki under him, sucking at his neck before moving down to his collarbone and then lower still to one of his nipples. Loki jerked under him, arching into the contact which only made their groins rub together creating delicious friction.

"Hah-Tony!" he gasped out and he looked up to see Loki gripping his own hair, eyes clenched shut and mouth panting. Well if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. He moved to lavish attention to his other nipple as Loki gasped and whined under him pushing up against the leg between his. Tony kissed lower still, down his slim torso until he reached the edge of his black pants. The memory of their last encounter like this sprung up and he knew he would have to do this exactly right.

Loki felt him pause, and had opened his eyes to meet his. Tony gave him a reassuring smile and crawled up to meet him in a searing kiss, his hands running his fingers through soft hair. After a minute he pulled his head back an inch, breaking off the kiss but still holding on close.

"Hey," he said softly when Loki didn't open his eyes. "look at me."

He did so, slowly and Tony ran his thumbs over his temples and hair. Carefully keeping eye contact, he asked. "Do you trust me?"

Because that was the crux of it all. Without it, this wasn't happening. Tony thought he knew the answer, or hoped he did anyways. But it had to be asked, and Loki had gone very very still underneath him. He kept the eye contact, staring into those green depths trying to search out the answer.

Loki's face was awash with different emotions, raw and unguarded, his hands gripped at his shoulders spastically and Tony just kept running his thumbs through his hair. "Come on," he pushed lightly and Loki clenched his eyes shut, closing off the torrent of emotion beneath. For one long heart stopping moment Tony feared that he had pushed to hard. But then Loki opened his eyes again and nodded jerkily.

Tony's face split into a huge grin. "Yes?" he checked.

Loki offered him a wobbly smile in return and whispered back "Yes."

Tony was back on in an instant, kissing, sucking and nipping down Loki's neck and torso. His hands caressed and mapped the way down and with careful consideration for the shakiness of Loki's breath, began to slowly unbutton his pants.

Higher up Loki was a hurricane of conflicting emotions and sensations which was evidenced by his erratic breathing and the way he kept gripping at the bedsheets. At the sound of his zipper he tensed and Tony's hands abandoned their task and instead kneaded the back of his thighs. "just tell me to stop..." he murmured. Loki took a deep breath and his shaking hands unclenched from the sheets slowly. Tony brought his hands to his slim hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the pale flesh they found there before slipping under and pulling the trousers down. Loki lifted his hips slightly and then they were gone past his knees and then on the floor.

"Tony," Loki gasped out as he settled himself between his knees. Tony ran his hands under Loki's legs and up to hold on to his hips and Loki struggled to get the words out. "wait, I need to - I..." But Tony ignored it and lowered his head to take Loki in his mouth.

Damn Loki can scream, was one of Tony's first thoughts, followed by pondering of how else to get this effect but he put those thoughts aside for later. He had a plan to follow here. So he tightened his grip on Loki's hips, holding him in place as the trickster writhed under him. The sounds he was making were muffled due to the pillow he had shoved over his face. Tony's hands moved lower and ghosted over the underside of his thighs, softly urging him to bend his knees and make some room. He listened carefully for any protests, but all he could hear were the gasping whimpers from under the pillow. It was now or never. He moved his hands to grip at Loki's ass, squeezing once for good measure before sliding one hand up to hold his hips. The other ghosted over his anus, and moved slightly further up and he softly ran the back of his fingers at the slit he felt there. Exactly where the woman had said it would be. Who would have thought.

Loki went completely still at the touch but Tony didn't let that deter him. He ran his thumb along it lengthwise again and Loki's whole body jerked. "Tony!" Loki gasped out, the pillow having been thrown aside.

He rather liked the sound of that. Tony smirked and released Loki's still hard member so that he could explore this thoroughly, running his thumb over it again and again before carefully sliding in his index. Loki gave a half scream and arched into him, hands scrabbling at his shoulders, pulling himself up so that he was straddling his lap with Tony's hand still trapped between them. It was more awkward this way so he leaned them back over, kissing Loki on the lips as he did so. Long arms wrapped around him and he settled between his legs. Thats when he realized he still had his own pants on and Loki gave a little whine when he pulled away slightly so that he could shuck them off. Then he was back and Loki was gripping at him, pulling him closer, spreading his knees just a little further apart so he could lay between them and oh gods yes the friction. Loki pressed up against him, burying his face in his neck, and Tony reached down to grip at his hips again, shifting them up. He pulled back so that he could meet Loki's eyes. "Are you s-"

"If you even think about stopping I will set your head on fire." Loki snapped, nails digging into his shoulder.

That was all he needed to hear. With one swift move he was sliding in and Loki was sinking his teeth into his shoulder. He knew his fingers were bruising Loki's hips but god damnit it was perfect. Then he pulled out almost all of the way and snapped his hips back causing Loki to release his shoulder to cry out... something. It wasn't english anyways. It didn't matter, Tony started to set a pace and soon a whole stream of foreign gibberish was falling from Loki's lips into the crook of his neck. Tony gasped as Loki brought his legs up around his waist, the new angle allowing him to go deeper still and with one hand he reached between them and took hold of Loki again, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Loki's climax hit him after that, his body clenching around him, his cry muffled by his shoulder. Tony followed soon after, with Loki's body twitching as he eventually pulled out. Panting, he collapsed next to the still gasping Loki and pulled the covers over them both while they tried to catch their breath.

But even after their breathing evened out Loki still stared at the ceiling and Tony watched on, worry filling his gut. He was pretty sure what was bothering him, so being Tony he just blurted it out. "So is that why you didn't want me to see you without pants?"

Loki's gaze didn't waiver but in the dim light created by his chest piece Tony could see his adams apple bob in his throat as he swallowed. "I'm different, down there." he said finally.

Tony slid an arm around his waist and tucked him close so that Loki's back was pressed up against his front. Loki didn't protest the manhandling or the fact that he was being spooned. Tony took it as a good sign. "I like different." he admitted into the back of Loki's neck.

He couldn't see Loki's smile, but he felt it when Loki took one of his hands in his own and squeezed it in thanks.

* * *

The idea that Jotuns are a race of hermaphrodites is entirely based off the internets. Personally I blame norsekink on live journal. I read some things there, the idea got stuck and now you poor people have to suffer. Sorry if this isn't your thing. I'm sorry'er still if you have just realized that this is your thing, and have gotten this idea stuck in your head too.

Honestly thank you everyone who reviewed! It totally makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rated A for "awwwwwwwww!"

* * *

When Loki materialized inside the workshop, he had expected to find Tony bent over a desk or table covered which mechanical bits. Perhaps with some of his strange music playing loudly making it that much easier to sneak up on him. He had not been expecting to hear the voice of a woman.

Loki quickly made himself invisible and bit down on the sudden rush of jealousy that flooded his veins. Thankfully a moment later he recognized the voice, Miss Virginia Potts.

Loki breathed deep, waiting for the last of the anger to filter out and he had to wonder if Tony knew he belonged to Loki now. And Loki was not sharing.

He tilted his head to better hear what was being said.

"I can't believe you Tony!" Miss Potts was all but screaming.

"Let me explai-"

"What is there to explain! Have you lost your mind!"

"Pepper it's not that bad-"

"It's Loki!"

Loki froze when he heard his name come screaming from her lips. They were arguing about him? Slowly, even though he was invisible, he looked around the corner to see a red faced Pepper bearing down on Tony who had his hands up in surrender.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "It is."

"Exactly how long has this been going on?"

Oh. Oh no...

"How long has what been going on?" Tony asked.

Pepper was not amused. "I am not playing around here Tony." she growled.

"I know that, I'm just asking what you mean, how long have I known him or how long we've been... dating?"

"No, you know what, what I want to know is when you forgot that it was LOKI! You know, Thors brother? The one who wants to destroy cities? The bad guy!"

"Hey! He's not a bad guy!" Tony stepped forward and Loki felt his words soothe something hurting inside of him.

Pepper threw up her hands. "Please Tony-"

But Tony cut her off. "No, I understand what you're saying, I do but he isn't a bad guy. I'm not saying that he hasn't done bad things, and yeah he has some stuff to answer to but it's not all black and white like that."

"I don't know what he's told you but you've clearly forgotten that he's the God of Lies! You can't possibly think that you can trust him!"

"I know why you think that,"

"Tony-"

"-but I'm in love with him."

Silence filled the workshop as Pepper was rendered speechless. Tony jumped on his chance.

"Don't you think I thought of all this stuff at the beginning? I'm not an idiot. But I've been listening to him for months now and if even a fraction of what he's told me is true-" he took a deep breath. "Pepper even Thor has told us how suddenly Loki changed. He wasn't ever destructive or anything like he is now before New Mexico. Haven't you ever wondered why? Don't you think it's strange that he would go from small random pranks to fratricide over the course of a night? Something happened to him, hurt him so badly that he just lost it. And I don't think anyone even knows. Thor sure as hell doesn't."

"So what, you're his therapist now?"

"No I'm his friend." Tony pressed his palms together in a pleading gesture, "Pepper please, please just stop and try and consider the possibility that he's not as bad as he seems."

Pepper shook her head. "No, I can't, I can't trust that-"

"I'm not asking you to trust him, I'm asking you to trust me."

The workshop was silent for a moment before Pepper shifted her weight to her other foot. "You love him." she stated, a strange tone to her voice.

Tony looked down at his hands and the bit of metal he was fiddling with. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't focus on that." he muttered. Pepper remained silent, waiting for her answer. "Yeah." he said finally.

Pepper shook her head in frustration and opened her mouth likely to go on about Loki and his long list of un-nice qualities but a loud beeping started from the computer. It was the signal that the Ironman was needed with the Avengers.

Tony looked pleadingly at Pepper. "Please, can we talk about this when I get back?"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine."

Tony grinned at her before running over to suit up. "Don't tell Fury." he said quickly before his helmet clicked into place. He added as an afterthought, "Or Thor!" and with that he was gone leaving a frustrated secretary and an invisible shell shocked boyfriend behind.

()()()()

Pepper left soon after Tony had rocketed away, unknowingly leaving Loki alone with his thoughts. He slumped into Tony's desk chair and sat back and thought.

He sat there for a long time thinking. He thought about Tony of course, and of what went on between them. But he also thought a great deal on himself. During his time on earth he had amassed several plans to destroy the Avengers, with backup plans and alternatives because he had been watching them and knew how slippery they were. It had all been close to completion too, but he had become distracted. It had become more interesting to sit in this workshop listen to Tony try and explain advanced robotics to him rather than pour over spell books alone. He had hated the attention Tony had given him in the beginning, and now he practically craved it. He craved the way Tony was sometimes bouncing to show him something new, trying to impress him with Midgard things (and although he never verbally admitted it, he was at times impressed). He craved Tony's touch, and all that implied.

Tony had ruined his plans entirely without Loki even noticing, because as much as he wanted his brother to suffer as he had, the thought of harming Tony made him feel almost physically ill.

And the worst part of it all was that he honestly couldn't even find it in him to be angry about it.

Suddenly the flatscreen on the wall turned on. Loki was used to this, Jarvis was always watching and when Loki was there Jarvis was watching him. He didn't mind. Actually he found the computer to be quite clever sometimes, and it didn't seem to harbor any ill will towards him at all. In fact Jarvis often kept him updated on Tonys whereabouts when he was elsewhere. Like now, the news showed a flustered looking woman with a microphone explaining how the avengers were doing battle against Doom in some lower end district of Chicago. He saw a flash of red and gold and felt his lips twitch up in a smile without his command.

Loki sighed. Very well, let's see what this is all about then. And he was gone, reappearing near the action but far enough away so as to not be noticed. He was back in his Asgard clothes again, the darker colours helping him blend into the shadows. Thor was flying around, attacking a small swarm of mechanized flying machines with all his usual ferocity and glee. The rest of the avengers were either covering the escaping humans or trying to reach Doom who was already gloating in victory. Loki rolled his eyes at the display. Apparently he had a giant laser of some sort, and the avengers were trying to reach it before Doom activated it and destroyed the city beyond. Such nonsense. Even as he watched the team of heroes split up and began a full assault and Doom couldn't hold them all back. Loki leaned against a half destroyed wall nearby, watching the scene play out in front of him. The Hulk plowed through the ground defense which was of course more robots, allowing the captain and the woman through. The archer and Tony were supplying air support, taking out any foes that got to close. Thor was still busy with the flying robots but he was hardly needed.

And then it all went wrong.

Doom produced another laser, smaller and easier to fire which blasted the hulk backwards and flattening the two he was leading. Another shot destroyed the building the archer was next to, forcing him to flee or become a pancake like his friends under the green behemoth. It was only Tony then, Thor the idiot still hadn't noticed a damn thing. Doom had noticed though, and with surprising speed the larger laser was suddenly pointed at Tony, and the city beyond that and Loki just _knew_ Tony was hesitating because if he jumped out of the way, the city would suffer.

Loki cursed, that laser would incinerate Tony in an instant. Unfortunately that left only one option. And so in about the amount of time it took one to blink, Loki disappeared from his safe alcove, reappeared next to Tony using his magic to literally shove him away (although perhaps to hard as it sent the Ironman through the nearby wall...) and throw up a shield of pure magic, the strongest he knew just as the laser fired.

It wasn't going to be enough, Loki realized as his shield strained against the onslaught of power. He felt his hands blistering from the heat on the other side as he tried to hold it up. Distantly he could hear the Avengers attacking Doom and the laser itself, but it had its own shield apparently, and Doom managed to evade their clutches.

Seconds were ticking away and Loki felt no small amount of distress as his shield grew a little weaker. But this is where he differed from Thor. In such a situation, Thor would just keep hammering away, hoping to hit at the right spot. Loki, thought. The Avengers continued to try and shut the machine down, but couldn't get close enough to it because of its shield, but the laser was getting through...

A plan formed, not a good one though but he was running out of time and he would only have one shot at this. On the bright side, if he died here and now, at least he wouldn't have to listen to Thor go one about how he had saved the day. He glanced in the direction he had thrown Tony and saw him emerging from the rubble slowly. Perhaps it wouldn't be to bad, living, he thought.

Moving with precise gestures, he dropped the shield and instead shot a beam of pure magical energy (much like the bolts produced by the Allfathers spear) through the stream of light and directly into the mechanism.

He didn't have time to see if his plan had worked. The beam rushed at him at full blast, and then all he knew was darkness.

()()()()()

Tony wasn't much of an optimist, but at the moment he was ready to be thankful for anything he could get. At least Pepper believed him now, and that was about it. He sighed and looked again at the figure on the bed before him.

Loki was a bloody wreck, although considerably better than he was a few hours ago. He swallowed at the memory. He hadn't even seen Loki before he was shoved forcefully into that building, and when he finally crawled back out, there he stood, a golden dome holding back the full force of the deathray, his eyes focused forward, his clothes and hair billowing about in the force of the sheer power. Beautiful.

But then he looked to Tony, and his expression...

The golden dome disappeared and Tony didn't even have a chance to shout in surprise before he saw a bolt of energy shoot from Loki into the machine, causing it to erupt into a million pieces, and watch as Loki get blasted by the full force of the laser.

He didn't remember what happened next. All he knew was one moment he was watching Loki get fried, the next he was on his metal knees next to a shredded body that loosely resembled the man who stood there a second ago.

Shield was quick, within minutes of the destruction of the laser the area was cleared, and Loki was in a stretcher, about to be carted off without him. And there was no way that was happening. Despite the fact that he had been ordered to help the others go after Doom, he followed the shield agents as they wheeled Loki into a jet that carried him all the way back to headquarters all the while contacting Pepper so she could come help with the situation. And he was going to need her there damnit because she could talk to these people. They of course yelled at him, demanded that he go help the others, but he didn't move, didn't say a word. He just watched as medics swarmed over the bloody body nearby. Having Thor right beside him helped since none of the agents were willing to piss both of them off at once.

Thor looked like a lost kid, his hammer hanging uselessly at his side and he watched the humans try to save his brother.

By the time the jet touched down Loki was still alive, but barely. Thankfully shield wanted him alive so they could incarcerate him in full health, so they had the full medical centre prepped and ready by the time they got there.

He watched as Loki disappeared into their care, and waited. There were no words between him and Thor the entire time. Pepper came to sit beside him when she arrived, quietly informing him that she had spoken to Fury and made sure he understood that he was staying until Loki came out from the operation room. He could only nod a little in thanks.

In the end the list of injuries was extensive. Several broken ribs, a punctured lung, he had shattered his collarbone, a sprained wrist, third degree burns on the front of his body and first degree burns on the palms of his hands, internal bleeding in at least five different areas and a concussion.

He shouldn't be alive they had said. Thor had provided an explanation, saying that it was likely Loki's innate magic. He had always been able to heal himself after a battle, mortal wounds disappearing in a matter of days. Tony could only wonder how much his magic could heal.

The surgeons fixed what they could, wrapped up what they couldn't and got him prepped for transport to a more secure location.

That was precisely when Tony had exploded.

There was no way they were locking him up now, and he told them as such. Thor had agreed whole heartedly. Fury had apparently had enough of both their shit and told them that Loki was a threat and an enemy and would be treated as such, injured or not.

Tony told him where he could shove his protocol.

Then Pepper appeared when the rest of the team arrived and tried to get them some wiggle room. There was a great deal of shouting after that and then Clint asked the question that was on everyones mind.

"Why exactly did he save Tony anyway?"

He should have known this was coming, should have tried to school his face into a mask of equal confusion. As it was, his face only showed sheepish guilt.

It all came out then, most of the story anyways. He told them how he had first noticed Loki on the rooftop, and how they had become friends slowly over the course of the last several months. He pointedly omitted the kissing and the sex. Pepper remained equally silent and Tony mentally promised her another pay raise.

Thor had been shocked and humbled by his reluctant confession, gripping his armored shoulder tight enough that Tony heard it creak, and thanked him in ernest for reaching out to his brother. Tony could only hope Thor would be so pleasant when he found out what else he and Loki had been up to.

Everyone else had been a mix of skepticism and anger. Fury raged on about how he'd known all this time where Loki would be, Clint assumed it had all somehow been a part of one of Loki's schemes. Steve was closer to Thor in the respect that he thought it was nice that he was trying to make friends with Loki, but he was still unsure because it was in fact, Loki.

At the end of it, he shut them all up by asking if Loki is so evil, what part of saving him and throwing himself in front of a deathray would be in his evil scheme?

No one really had anything to say to that.

Fury still wasn't budging though, insisting that friend or not Loki was a wanted criminal, and would be locked up like one.

Clint and Steve had to hold Thor back. Tony just glared and held his back straight. "Don't you think you're showing a bit of a double standard there Nick?" he had asked pointedly.

The man fixed his one eye on him, practically daring him to continue. So of course Tony did.

"You won't even give the guy a chance will you? You figure once a villain, always a villain right?"

"You think its that easy?" Nick countered.

"No I don't, but I don't think you understand the difference your actions will make here. Lets play it out shall we? Loki wakes up in an armored cell, with a hundred guards and a couple life sentences to go through. He then eventually breaks out because you know he will somehow cause, come on, the guys the original Houdini, and then everything is back the way it was before with him messing stuff up and us trying to fix it. And then on the other hand, he could wake up in an actual room, with no guards or chains or locks."

"And then he'll take off, and we'll be right back where we started again. What's your point Stark?"

"Well first off think of all the property damage you'll save when he doesn't have to level a building to get out," Tony started and he saw Pepper wince. "And secondly trust goes both ways Nick. I took a chance when I went to that rooftop. Loki could have killed me a hundred times over by now but he hasn't. Could have messed with my suit or gone into my files but he hasn't. Believe me, I've checked."

"Because you're supplying him with beer." Clint added and Tony smirked.

"Scotch actually." his face turned serious and he looked to Fury, willing him to understand this. "He's not a bad guy Nick. He's messed up over something but he's not evil. And I truly honestly think he just needs a chance. And-" he added as an afterthought, pointing at Thor, "You need to keep a distance."

Thor looked shocked and a little angry. "No offense big guy, but something about you sets him off like nothing else."

It took a moment, but Thor thought that over and eventually nodded slowly. "If it will help."

"It will. Believe me." Tony looked back at Fury. "Please Nick, give him this chance."

Fury glared at him for a long time, the others standing around with baited breath. Finally, "Fine. And when this goes to hell-"

"Just look on the bright side, you can tell me 'I told you so' from then till the end of time!" Tony said brightly.

()()()()

Loki had been moved to Tony's house. Steve and Bruce came as well under Fury's orders. Tony didn't care, since Steve was at least going to be nice about it, and Bruce had all the medical knowledge he himself didn't. And Loki slept on, his injuries slowly healing.

Pepper was especially understanding and made sure to clear his entire schedule so that he could stay at Loki's bedside. She went about the house quietly, making sure his business was running smoothly, and that he had everything he needed. A pay raise and chocolate, he decided.

On the fourth day Tony had been dozing in his chair when he had suddenly awoken. He looked around with bleary eyes trying to figure out why when his gaze landed on the form on the bed. Loki's eyes were open. And they were staring at him. He was at his side in an instant, suddenly completely awake.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, his hand finding Loki's less injured wrist and rubbing his thumb over it.

Loki blinked slowly in response.

Tony took in the first easy breath since he'd seen Loki disappear behind that laser beam. "Look, I don't know how much you're going to understand, they've got you pretty heavily medicated right now, but you're at my place. Steve and Bruce are around, but thats it. You're pretty banged up at the moment, but everything's healing really quick. You didn't give the doctors anyone else to look at, you were the only one hurt..." he took another deep breath and tried not to think of the image of Loki laying on the ground, blood everywhere. Loki was watching him, his green eyes standing out against the bruises under them.

"Why?" he asked, the words almost to painful to get out. He had never wanted anyone else to die for him again. "Why did you do that?"

Loki didn't answer, and Tony wasn't sure if he could. He only watched him for another minute or so before his eyes drifted shut again. Tony sighed, letting his thumb rub circles over the pale skin on his wrist.

"I love you too."

Tony froze, his eyes snapping back to Loki's face but his eyes were still closed, his breathing even. But Tony knew what he'd heard. He smiled, and pressed a careful kiss onto Loki's right temple before settling back into his chair. He'd be right here when Loki woke up again.

* * *

... yeah...

So! Guess who was at the TIFF and saw Tom Hiddleston last weekend! and that shit aint photoshopped either, he's as dead sexy in real life as he is on the screen!

Sorry for the delay in the updates but I've had a busy couple of days, Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rated A for Angst.

* * *

"His hair is curling."

Tony looked up from the tablet in his hand to see Pepper leaning over a sleeping Loki, one hand reaching out to touch the ends of ebony hair. She looked over to him. "Did you know that?"

He shook his head and Pepper went back to checking the various tubes and IV's.

It had now been two weeks and Loki was doing better. He still wasn't great, and was sleeping almost all of the time, but he wasn't dead or permanently injured so Tony was calling this one a win. Thor was calling the house almost hourly, apparently feeling that 'keeping a distance' meant geographically.

Steve and Bruce had settled into the house, both of them being obscenely polite about it. Bruce made sure that Loki was healing properly, and even though Tony knew he was fascinated by the speed of the recovery, he kept it to himself mostly. Though he had mentioned that the healing had slowed down.

Most of the burns were gone thank god, as they were likely the most painful to deal with. His collar bone was knitting itself back together as well, as were his ribs, but the rate of which they were healing was slowing down. Like he was running out of juice. Tony tried not to worry, or think about what that might mean.

"Huh," he heard from Pepper and looked up to see her studying Loki's hand.

"Whats up?"

"His fingers are blue." she said, her brows drawing together.

Tony stood up and came around to the side of the bed to get a better look. Just as she had said, Loki's long thin fingers had a definite blue tinge to them. He reached out to grasp them, but found they were no colder than usual. "Give Bruce a holler, maybe the IV's are messing with his circulation." he muttered, rubbing his hands along Loki's arm, trying to urge the blood to flow properly. Loki's fingers remained blue.

Steve came in with Bruce, looking around curiously as the scientist checked the equipment. "Nothing seems to be wrong..." Bruce said slowly. "And I don't think it's a reaction to the drugs. I honestly have no idea."

"Great." Tony said sarcastically.

There was a loud thumping from the front of the house, and Tony felt his stomach sink. It had been over three hours since they had heard from Thor, and now he had a very good suspicion as to who was on his doorstep. To make matters worse, when he looked down he saw Loki was awake and watching them all with narrowed eyes.

"Hey," he greeted, and the other two men looked down and smiled somewhat awkwardly at their bedridden opponent. Steve even gave a little wave.

"Tony?" Loki said is name and he knew what he was asking.

"Everything fine, Steve, could you go see who's at the door? Bruce.. uh..."

Bruce gave him a small smile. "I'll be downstairs with Pepper if you need me." he said before following Rogers out.

"I think Thor is here." Tony admitted as soon as they were gone. No point beating around the bush.

Loki looked at him, his eyes becoming guarded. "Hey, don't give me that look, I'm shocked he's stayed away as long as he has."

"As am I. What exactly did you tell him?"

"Just that it would do you a world of good if he gave you some space." Tony shrugged. "You know he's going to want to see you." he warned.

Loki seemed to think this over. "Help me sit up." he said finally and Tony felt his eyebrows merge with his hairline.

"Wait, you want to see Thor?" he asked as he carefully helped stack pillows behind Loki so that he was propped up.

"Certainly not, but how do you plan to stop him?" Loki didn't even snap the words, he just sounded tired.

"I could tell him you aren't up to it, and I think I wouldn't be lying that much either. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just dizzy, I will survive."

Tony reached out and took a hold of the side of Loki's face, running a thumb under one eye. Loki leaned his head into the contact, closing his eyes for a moment. They could hear the sound of large feet trying desperately to be quiet making their way up the hall. Tony leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before stepping back, Loki looking up at him regrettably. "I'll be right outside."

"I am not a child Tony."

"I know. Still, I'll be right outside."

()()()()

Loki watched Tony walk out and nearly called him back. Despite what he said, he really wasn't feeling up to a confrontation with Thor. His stomach was rolling, and he felt like he was going to be sick even though there was nothing in him. His bones were aching, not just the ones that were healing and he felt so _strange_. He supposed it was the painkillers Tony insisted they keep using on him.

He thought he might feel a little better if he could wield his magic as usual, but his stores were drying up from the vast amounts he had used to save his life.

The door creaked open and Loki resigned himself for continued suffering. Thor was as big as the doorframe, dressed in earth clothes, his expression strangely timid. Before he could open his mouth Loki decided to set the pace for the conversation.

"I know you are busy Thor, but truly would it truly be that difficult to take two minutes and have someone take a blade to your hair? You are beginning to look more like a woman now than you did in that dress."

Thor froze, his expression fading from timid to confused. In the end though he smiled. "It is good to hear that at least your tongue escaped injury." he sat in _Tony's_ chair and looked over Loki's bedridden form. "How are you brother."

"Peachy." he replied deadpan. Thor didn't seem to pick up on his tone.

"I am glad," he paused. "I'm sorry I have not come before now, Tony seemed to think that it was better if I stayed away while you healed."

"And yet here you are." Loki couldn't help it. He didn't want to fight with Thor, but it was so hard to break the habit of snapping back at him.

Thankfully Thor let that one pass and pressed onwards. "He told us that you have become friends. I'm glad of that."

"Im so happy that you approve." Loki sneered and this time Thor really did frown at him.

"Why must you be this way?" he sighed hugely.

"What way?"

"Like this," he gestured to his entire form helplessly. "Why can we not just talk?"

"We are talking. Our mouths are moving and words are coming out."

"You know what I mean, why must you be so difficult?" Loki narrowed his eyes but Thor blundered on. "I don't understand you. Why do you hate me so? I have tried to find a reason why but still I don't understand."

Familiar cold fury well up within him and Loki didn't even try to hold back his words. "And that is precisely why I hate you, because you don't see. You never have!" he gripped the bedsheets to keep his shaking hands still. "You walk around blinded by your own glory and ego and never once have you ever noticed."

"What are you talking about? Brother please-"

"I am NOT your BROTHER!" Loki all but screamed and Thors eyes widened. But his gaze was not on his face.

"Loki," he said quietly and he followed his gaze down to his hand. His hand was _blue_. His heart stopped and restarted again painfully and he let out a choked groan.

"It is nothing." he distantly heard himself say but Thor was getting up out of the chair to get a better look. He snatched his hand back before Thor could take it and instead Loki reached for whatever was left of his magic to replace the glamour.

To his own horror the blue skin did not fade back but grew further up his arm. He tried again to stop it but it was no use. He watched, his breath coming out in short panicked gasps as his other hand changed colour and it creeped up his wrist and arms under the dark green sweater he wore. He knew when it had reached his face because Thor actually took a step back, his expression for once completely unreadable.

He forced his blood red eyes to meet Thors blue and swallowed back bile when he saw him flinch back. "Don't you see?" his voice sounded strangled, "I never was your brother."

Thor stood his ground. "What sort of trick is this Loki?"

"Trick?" his tone was edging on hysterical now. "Trick! Why don't you go back to Asgard and ask the All Father, for this is his work."

"Loki-"

"Get. Out!" he shouted, ignoring the pain it caused his ribs.

Thor looked like he would argue but he must have seen the mad glint in Loki's eyes that convinced him to do otherwise. Instead he nodded his head and said "I will return Loki, this is not finished." and with that he was gone.

Loki took a deep breath before a thought hit him like a train, sending blind panic through his veins all over again. Tony was right outside, and was likely to come in now that Thor was gone. He would see him, like this...

His chest was heaving as he looked pleading up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, please, I would like it to be dark..." all the while hating how pathetic he sounded.

Nothing happened at first, and he heard someone approach the door, but then the windows suddenly darkened throwing the whole room into shadows just as his door was opening. Pride vanished as he imagined the look of disgust that would appear on Tonys face if he saw him like this, so he pulled the covers over his head for good measure.

()()()()

Tony entered the dark room with a worried frown on his features. Thor had just plowed past him with a dangerous expression on his face, and he was suddenly wishing he had stayed in the room even though he knew Loki would have never permitted it.

Now the room was nearly pitch black, the only light came from the doorway he stood in. In the minimal light he could see that Loki was under the covers laying completely still. Thor hadn't killed him had he?

"Loki?" he called carefully and the lump of blankets shifted slightly. Not dead then, alright. "Thor's gone. You ok?"

He heard Loki suck in a shaky breath, "I'm fine, just very tired."

Tony crossed his arms. "Thor looked pretty upset when he left."

"Everything went as predicted. I'm fine Tony."

"Yeah, that's why you're hiding under the covers." he rolled his eyes and waited for a snappish comeback.

He didn't expect to see the blankets tremble, or hear Loki's broken voice plead with him, "Please Tony, I wish to be alone."

Tony suddenly felt like had be doused with ice water. Was Loki _crying_? Did Thor make him cry? Did Thor, come into _his_ house and shout at _his_ sick boyfriend and make him _cry_? His hands formed into tight fists as he was filled with the sudden urge to kill the god of thunder. He wasn't sure how he'd do it, but he figured Loki had to have a few good ideas. They could do it together. It would be fun.

In the meantime though he stepped forward quickly and took a seat on the bed next to Loki carefully moving around the IV tubes. The body under the blankets tensed when he felt the bed shift but Tony wasn't having any of that and went to try any pull the sheets back.

Loki only held on tighter. "Get out Tony!" he groaned pitifully.

"Not happening." he stopped pulling at the sheets and tried to think of a different tactic. "What happened?"

"Please Tony, I'm so tired, I can't-" he even sounded weak...

Suddenly Tony yanked quickly at the covers near his head and blinked at what was under.

"Uh Loki, why are you blue?" only he wasn't just blue. In the dim light from the hall he could see lines or marks on Loki's face, and his eyes looked like they were red, and not just from the crying. He looked absolutely miserable, refusing to make eye contact and tried to hide his face again when Tony dropped the sheet.

Tony was faster and pulled it out of his reach before placing both of his hands on either side of Loki's face. He didn't expect him to flinch at the contact. He was starting to get scared here. "Tell me what happened." he asked steadily.

Loki's equally blue hands came up to his wrists trying to pull away from his grip but lacked the strength to do so. He whined pitifully when he realized he couldn't escape.

"Loki come on, I'm getting really freaked out here! Did Thor do this to you? Why are you blue?"

"Because I'm a monster!" Loki suddenly wailed and Tony nearly lost his grip in his surprise. He watched horrified as Loki became undone before him as tears sprung from his eyes and his face crumpled from sheer misery. "Because I'm not a son of Asgard but a Jotun runt!"

Tonys brain was running on overdrive trying to figure out what he was saying. He had heard both Loki and Thor mention a people on another planet and called them Jotuns. He also called them frost giants, although Thor usually added several other cruel descriptions about their person.

"I don't understand." Tony confessed.

Loki let out a pathetic sob and Tony pulled him closer into a half hug. It all came out then, the whole terrible truth that had driven Loki to madness. Tony listened with growing anger has Loki brokenly confessed how their trip to Jotunhiem had revealed more than Thor's warmongering. He told him how the man he had thought was his father had revealed his whole existence to be a lie, that he was another species, a hated species and had originally only been taken for future political gain.

Tony had figured it was Odin when he had begun to suspect mistreatment in Loki's past, but this was beyond messed up. Loki wore himself out with it all, and ended up laying against him completely wrung out and no longer caring about hiding anymore.

When Loki ran out of words and just laid there, Tony kept rubbing his hand up and down his long back, lulling him into a state of half sleep. His breathing had evened out save for the random hitch or two. And he was still blue.

He reached up and gently pushed some wayward hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind an indigo ear, and then ran a thumb over the strange marks that stood out on his cheeks.

Loki shivered at the touch but didn't turn away so he continued the tactile exploration. He ran his fingers over the three lines that started at his lips and traveled down his chin and neck all the way under his shirt. Then there was a kind of half circle formation on his forehead and he had to wonder what the markings were for. He wondered if Loki knew at all.

He heard him mumble something under his breath and Tony tilted his head. "What?"

"How can you still be here, how can you stand me in this form?" he explained without much emotion.

Tonys hand paused on Loki's back as he thought that over. "Probably because I wasn't raised to be afraid of frost giants like you were. Which is pretty fucked up by the way." Loki didn't say anything to that. "Because it's you, even though I know you don't like it, this is a part of you."

Loki closed his eyes and Tony kept rubbing his back until his breathing evened out again.

()()()()()

Hours later Loki awoke to the sound of Tony snoring directly into his ear. He winced and moved away from the noise but the movement only made him realize how much his head hurt and no matter how he shifted he could not get comfortable again. Suddenly wide awake he considered his options. A glance at the clock in the room revealed it to be 3:49 in the morning. The house was still and quiet (minus Tonys blasted snoring).

He looked down to his hands and saw that they were still blue. He thought he should feel upset about that, but instead he felt strangely numb. Like he had used up all of his emotion in his embarrassing display hours before and now he had nothing left. No anger or sadness that Tony now knew his darkest secret or relief that his bones had seemed to heal. He had no magic left either. Not an ounce. And here he was, in the 'enemies' house, for he was still technically an enemy of the Avengers, powerless, weaponless and probably too weak to even take on Banner in his human form.

And all he felt was thirsty.

Deciding to do something rather than lay there and consider his life, he carefully removed the tubes that were still stuck in his arms and slowly exited the bed. His legs were beyond stiff but he forced them to move across the room and out the door. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, avoiding all reflective surfaces and making a quick pit stop in Tonys room to steal one of his grey hoodies. Feeling a little better now that his terrible form was slightly concealed he managed to find a glass and went about drinking down three glasses of water in quick succession. It was _divine._

So focused on his task or rehydration, he was completely unaware that the light he had turned on had awoken the figure that had been sleeping on the couch. So when he turned slightly to see Bruce Banner sitting up and watching him closely he actually dropped the glass to the floor and jumped back directly into the fridge.

At least he had managed not to shout.

"Sorry," the other man said quietly while Loki tried to slow his heart rate. Suddenly he realized how well lit the room was, and Bruce's eyes had flicked to his hands.

He was going to make Tony find him a pair of gloves first thing in the morning before everyone discovered his secret.

"So is that normal?" the mortal asked still looking a little bleary eyed but interested nonetheless. "The pigmentation I mean."

Loki remained silent, debating if it was worth it to stay or if his damaged pride was forfeit for the night and he should just flee without saying a word.

"Sorry, I only ask because Tony had me worried that you were having a weird reaction to the meds you were on. I haven't really had a lot of time to study how you and your brothers body differs from humans yet, so..." he shrugged.

Loki stood silent for another moment before quietly explaining, "You need not concern yourself. This form has nothing to do with Midgard healing agents, although it is hardly normal." he added the last part unintentionally and then blinked. He must be very tired to let things like words slip from him.

Bruce just nodded before rubbing tiredly at his eyes and gave a self depreciating smirk that sat strangely on his face. "I think I can understand that."

Loki shifted on his bare feet feeling strange standing in Tony's kitchen having an honest conversation with one of the Avengers. Stranger still was that the other man didn't seem to find it strange at all.

"Well other than the whole turning blue thing you look like you're doing better. I didn't think you'd be walking around for at least a month after the blast you took."

"Yes, I should be recovered fully soon." He looked down at the wet pile of shattered glass near his feet. "I expect you will not have to remain here to guard me for much longer."

Bruce pursed his lips and looked down in thought. "Tony will be disappointed," he commented, obviously trying to keep his tone light. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I know that he cares for you." he pointedly did not make eye contact, "And from the way you guys were laying together when I checked on you an hour ago I'm guessing you care about him too."

Loki wondered if he could actually turn this man to ice with a glare when in his Jotun form. Apparently not and Banner had the nerve to meet his eyes as if to dare him to deny it. A hundred different lies sprung to his lips but the other man spoke first.

"Hey, I don't really care, so you don't have to worry about it. I mean, I wouldn't exactly go and tell Fury about you two cause I'm sure he'd have an opinion on that, but its really none of my business."

Loki found himself at a loss for words, a state he was never comfortable with. To be fair he'd had a long and trying day, so it was excusable that he could find himself so flustered as the human stood up with a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep on an actual bed. If you need anything just send Tony I guess." and with that he exited the room leaving Loki to stand there and wonder.

Strange day indeed.

* * *

So when I wrote this, I felt like I was going a little out of character on Loki with the whole breakdown. But then on Tumblr, people got a hold of HD screen caps you can see that Loki friggin cries at the drop of a hat. No seriously, go check, I'll wait. He's all glassy eyed in the weapons vault, he's crying when he faces down Thor in the Bifrost chamber, and crying _again_ just before he lets go of the staff.

So now I feel that my portrayal of 'loosin his shit' Loki is now entirely justified. You are of course free to form your own opinion, but I'm just sayin'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rated T for Too much Talking (also, M for the Sexin)

* * *

The next day Loki was still blue, and was not happy about it. As such he had all but thrown Tony out of the room demanding some space and that he was not some invalid that needed coddling which was Loki speak for 'leave me alone so I can deal with this'.

So Tony was in his workshop with Bruce, finding it difficult to stop comparing the quiet scientist to Loki. When Bruce was curious about an idea or invention, he asked the logical questions. Loki's questions were always interesting and most of the time friggin hilarious. Pepper was at the office, Steve was upstairs reading.

It was too quiet and Tony ought to have known quiet doesn't last long around this many superheroes. He was right in the middle of soldering a piece of circuitry when Jarvis suddenly came to life.

"Sir, Thor has arrived."

Crap. He was wondering when he would be back. Loki had told him his foster brother had likely left for Asgard after their little chat yesterday.

"He seems to wish to see his brother, and is already on the way."

This time he cursed out loud. "Damnit Jarvis, you had to let him in?" he shouted as he ran for the stairs.

"Perhaps before you ask that you should consider the state of the front door." was his computers sardonic response and Tony did glance in the direction of the entrance on his way up to see a roughly Thor shaped hole where the door once stood.

"Huh," was all he could afford as he took the stairs to the upper level two at a time. In the main hall he ran past Steve who was half embedded in the wall but ok, having apparently tried to slow Thor down. As it was Tony was just able to see the edge of a red cape disappear into Loki's room before he heard a startled yell.

He bolted for the door and the sight that greeted him inside was not what he expected.

The book Loki had been reading was on the floor, having been dropped when Thor had entered, grabbed Loki and pulled him into a Thor sized bear hug.

Loki looking deeply disturbed from this angle, his arms trapped at his sides and looking at Thors shoulder as if it would bite him.

Tony froze, suddenly unsure what he should do. And then Thor spoke, probably in the softest voice he had ever heard him use.

"You should have told me."

Loki stiffened. "Would it have made a difference?"

"it would have made every difference."

Loki's eyes fell. "Does it help then, knowing that your enemy is a Frost Giant? That I'm not your brother after all?"

If it were possible, Thor tightened his arms more. "No Loki. You are not my enemy. And whether by blood or bonds of our childhood, you have been and will always be my brother. Nothing you say will change that."

Loki remained stiff in the embrace before eventually giving up and slumped a little in Thor's arms. He turned his head a little and looked to Tony with an almost defeated expression. Tony gave him a small shrug in response and backed out of the room deciding that Loki could handle himself.

"What was all that about?" asked Steve who was dusting plaster off his shirt behind him.

"Not sure yet, but I'm convinced that entire family could use an entire fleet of therapists." Tony said still staring at the door, half expecting to hear the familiar cursing and yelling that always seemed to accompany a discussion between the two brothers. Instead all he heard was silence.

()()()()()

Thor slowly released Loki, and stepped back a few paces, his eyes striving to meet his but try as he might, Loki was determined to avoid eye contact. "There is still much I do not understand," Loki's eyes narrowed and Thor hurriedly added, "but I would listen if you were to tell me."

The room was silent for several minutes before Loki raised his eyes with a guarded expression.

Thor apparently took this as a positive sign. "I realize that you lied to me about fathers death to keep me on earth, and I suppose by killing Laufey and destroying Jotunhiem you sought to prove something. But no matter how I try, I can not understand why you would send the Destroyer to kill me."

Loki grit his teeth hard. In truth, even he barely understood the reasoning. If Thor had died and remained so, there would be no possible explanation for his actions when the All Father awoke. But in the midst of his madness, all he knew was that if Thor made his way to Asgard all of his plans would fall to pieces. And so he had done all that he could to prevent it. But Thor's idiotic loyal friends forced him to take more drastic measures.

"Is there any particular reason why I should suddenly explain myself to you?" he asked, buying himself time.

"Only that I believe Tony is right," Loki blinked at that. When had Tony been talking to Thor about _him_? "We have spent so much time doing battle against you, fighting and tearing at each other, but I haven't truly tried to see that there might be a reason for your madness. I suppose I feared in the end that it was me, that somehow I had turned my little brother into a dark hateful man. And if that were true, I didn't want to know it." Thor sat down on the edge of the bed looking angry with himself, threading his large fingers together, "But in doing so I was being selfish, so I am trying now. Please Loki, please talk to me."

Loki swallowed thickly, feeling hugely out of sorts. This was not the Thor he knew. "I'm afraid I have no answer for you." Thor looked ready to argue but Loki continued before he could interrupt. "If only because by that point I wasn't truly listening to reason any more." The words were almost physically painful to get out but he forced them anyways.

Thor frowned. "You killed me Loki. Were you so past the point of sanity that you wouldn't care that you would have killed your own brother? All of those people, our friends?"

"Your friends Thor," Loki snapped, "as they were never mine."

"What do you mean? Of course they were-"

But Loki would not stand to listen yet again to the proof of how blind Thor could be. "They hated me!" he hissed and Thor thankfully remained silent this time. "When you were gone they could not wait to defy my orders and bring you back, already convinced that I was to bring ruin to Asgard. If you truly do seek a reason for my attack you can blame them. Without their actions I would never have had to send the Destroyer to prevent you from returning and ruining all my plans."

Loki was breathing hard after his outburst, physically reining in on the madness that was trying to edge in on his senses. Thor looked confused still, as if it had never occurred to him that his friends could have only been putting up with Loki's presence for all these millennia.

"You say you are here to understand, but how can you possibly? How can you understand what it must be like to know that no one would ever truly trust you, to live in the shadow of another. How could you ever conceive what it would be like to be so alone when all you have ever known is constant love and affection from all those around you?"

For once the look on Thors face was difficult to read. "But then why did you never tell me? Why did you suffer in silence when I could have done something rather than blindly go about making it worse?"

Loki bit out a dry laugh. "And what would you have done? Threaten to beat up those that weren't more genuine in their affection towards me?"

"At least I could have known you were hurting Loki. It would have been better than letting you suffer quietly until you went mad."

Loki scoffed and turned away so that he could look out the window. "What does it matter anymore. Everything is exactly as it was always meant to be anyways. You are finally fit to be king, and I, the evil Frost Giant lives in exile."

"And why would it have to stay this way?" he heard Thor ask.

"What else is there? Return to Asgard? The prodigal son? I think not." he scowled. "No, if Odin ever did let me back it would only be to banish me formally, truly strip me of my powers."

"If you will not return home then at least consider joining us."

Loki laughed outright and turned with a grin to Thor whose face was as serious as ever. Loki felt his grin drop. "Dear lord you're not joking are you?"

"Is it so far fetched?"

Loki gaped, "Wha- why would I ever..."

Thor shrugged, "You saved Tony-"

"Tony defies all logic." Loki snapped back wanting to be very clear. He had not saved Tony to help the avengers, he had saved Tony because Tony was _his_.

"Did you honestly think that I would ever want to join your little group of friends, dress in ridiculous costumes and play at being a hero?"

Thor only looked sad. "I had hoped."

"Then you are still a fool." he sneered.

"Is it foolish to want my brother back? To hope that we might again fight side by side? No matter what I may have missed before I know that when the two of us fought as one we were unbeatable. I miss that. I have missed you far more then you know." Thor spoke earnestly and Loki found he couldn't meet his eyes.

"Even if I were so inclined, I would hardly be considered helpful as I am now." he grit out looking down at his still Jotun hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no magic, none at all." Thor looked at him as if he wasn't sure if he believed him and Loki felt the fury return. "Do you really think I am remaining in this form by choice? I hate it, it serves only as a symbol of what I truly am. If I had but an iota of power left I would replace the glamour. "

"Your magic is gone?" Thor sounded appropriately upset for him and he found that soothed his nerves a little.

"Not permanently," he admitted with a tilt to his head. "Healing myself drained me more than ever before to the point my body stole the magic from Odins glamor to finish the job. Now I am fully healed but I have absolutely nothing left. My magic will only return in time."

Thor looked like he was going to say more when there was a knock at the door and Tony swung in. "Sorry to interrupt but you've got a call big guy."

"What is it?"

"Furys calling everyone to base, except me of course." his eyes flicked to Loki. "The others are going in my jet, so if you want to hitch a ride you better get moving."

Thor nodded and stood up. "I hope to see you again soon Loki, and in better health as well."

Loki nodded his head a fraction, crossed his arms and took a step backwards incase Thor took it in his head to try and hug him again. He took the hint (for once) and left to catch up with the others.

Loki met Tony's eyes. "Is there actually a mission or is this a delayed attempt to save me from Thor?"

"Its called perfect timing. Fury actually wanted me along but I convinced him that leaving you here alone would be a bad idea what with all the sensitive information on my computers and such. Who knows what you could get into." he smirked. "What did Thor mean when he said he'd see you again in better health? You ok?"

Loki was used to Tony's whiplash topic changes so he answered with a more comfortable shrug. "Physically I am healed. But my magic is, at least for the moment, gone." he saw something glint in Tony's eyes but it was gone before he could identify it. "I'm not sure how long it will be until it returns."

"But you're ok though," Tony asked, seemingly wanting to clarify. "Your bones are all fixed, no internal bleeding, you're all better?"

Tony was standing casually but something was setting off alarms in Loki's head. "Yes?" he said slowly.

"Awesome!" Tony smiled a strange smile which only made Loki more weary. "Jarvis?"

"The coast is clear sir." came the computers response to Tonys unspoken question.

Now Tony's smile turned into something Loki recognized, and he barely had time to unfold his arms from his chest before Tony grabbed him, hands grasping him under his thighs and hoisting him up against the wall. Loki wrapped his long legs around his waist and grinned into the fierce kiss. "If you ever-and I mean- ever! - pull something like that- again..." Tony was muttering into his lips between kisses. Ah, Loki thought, he's upset about him saving his life.

"Never again, I promise." he said silkily when Tony moved to lavish attention on his ear. He felt him brush against one of the tribal lines at the side of his face and gasped at the strange sensation.

Tony pulled back to look him directly in the face and Loki strived to focus enough to meet his suddenly serious eyes. "I mean it. If you had-" he pressed his lips together and Loki frowned. He brought his hands from Tonys hair and held onto his shoulders instead. "I wouldn't have been able to handle it." Tony admitted finally. "I don't want anyone else to die for me, especially you."

Loki nodded solemnly, and held still when Tony leaned up to meet his lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Tony kept it slow, just feeling Loki's lips against his own.

And then he ran his tongue over the faint markings on his lower lip and Loki couldn't hold back the startled gasp. Tony jerked back eyes wide. "What is it?"

"Its nothing." he replied quickly but Tony pulled back from the wall and Loki reluctantly dropped his legs.

"Are you still hurt?" he asked sounding injured himself.

"No, I told you it is nothing." he tried to pull Tony closer but he kept far enough away to avoid his lips. Instead he placed a hand on the side of his face looking into his blood red eyes. Loki felt a surge of some unrecognizable emotion when he realized Tony didn't flinch from his gaze like Thor had.

Tony seemed uncertain if he should continue what he had started and instead stroked his thumb across the lines near his temple. Loki didn't know what was happening to him, but it felt like those marking had a direct line to his nervous system and suddenly he was struggling to remain upright. He gripped at Tony's shoulders when his knees felt like they might not hold him up and shut his eyes, forgetting that doing so would only worry Tony more.

Tony did pause, but then slowly repeated the action and Loki shivered. He managed to lift his eyelids enough to see Tonys face and the curious expression on it. He had seen this look before, but it was always when Tony was presented with a unique mechanical device and he was busy trying to figure out how it worked.

He felt his other hand come to cradle his face and even though he had braced himself for it, when Tony caressed the marks on both sides of his face at once this time his knees really did give out. Luckily Tony was quick and caught him before he met the ground. Loki was gasping as the tingling sensation buzzed down his spine and closer to other areas.

Tony managed to maneuver them both to the bed, and helped him lay down before leaning over him, his expression both curious and worried. "Talk to me Loki." he demanded.

He had to struggle to gather his wits again. Even when he managed to get the words out he wasn't all that coherent. "Please, do that again?" Tony hesitated, not used to seeing him like this, so he tried harder to be understood. "It feels good, like nothing I've ever felt before. I promise, you are not hurting me; please don't stop." he pleaded, gripping at Tonys forearms.

It took a moment, but the worry faded from Tonys face and was replaced with a devilish smirk that he was more accustomed to. "Really?" he asked, and this time it was more like a tease. He felt sure hands slide under his sweater and his breath hitched when warm fingers found the raised flesh of markings there and traced them.

"Gods Tony-" he gasped as Tonys touch turned to fire on his skin.

"Is this a Jotun thing then?" he distantly heard Tony ask.

"I s-suppose..." he whimpered as his sweater was yanked off and his horrible form laid bare. Tony didn't so much as blink an eye though and his hands roved over the newly revealed patterns on his shoulders and chest. He leaned down and ran a too hot tongue over one of the lines that curled along his collar bone and Loki let out a sob as his body arched into it.

Tony moved up to hover over his face, a smug expression firmly in place. "Oh we are going to have fun with this." he said gleefully before capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. His hands continued to map out the new topography of his body, as if he was trying to memorize it by touch.

Loki had been mad once before, truly and completely raving. Looking back it hadn't been fun. This though, this was a different kind of madness he decided. One that he was enjoying very much.

Tonys mouth was sucking on his neck like some sort of deranged vampire, and his hands had found more circular patterns on his narrow hips and all he could do was writhe there, feeling too much at once, not knowing where to move his body. His hands were yanking uselessly at Tonys t-shirt and he would have given his right arm at the moment for enough magic to remove Tony of his clothing without making him stop his ministrations. He nearly cried out when Tony pulled away for the briefest of moments to peel off his shirt and both their pants. He did cry out when he then kissed wetly down the lines from his throat to his navel. "Tony please-" he begged, not knowing for what exactly.

"God you're beautiful." Tony was muttering as he kissed his way back up.

Apparently even the dizzying fog of sensation could be parted by his hate for his true form, and Loki had to look away.

Tony caught his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Beautiful." he repeated before pressing their lips together. He didn't give him a chance say anything else, and seconds later he felt Tony press inside him and he forgot all else.

Hands were everywhere, never in the same place for more than a moment, caressing the whole of his body as Tony kissed everything within reach. Loki was senseless, a thoughtless pile of nerves that sang wherever Tony touched. All he could do was clutch his burning body closer.

When it finally became to much he fell apart with Tonys name on his lips.

()()()()()

Tony sighed into his coffee. He had never really had much of a sleep schedule to begin with, but this week had been particularly brutal. Balancing the small plate of toast and omelet on the lid of his mug he managed to open the door to Loki's room. He kinda felt bad for not feeding the guy before now.

Unfortunately he was greeted by an empty bed. In fact the whole room was empty. Huh.

He finally found him in the workshop and he put down the now cold eggs in favor of watching Loki fiddle with one of his boot blasters, wearing long flannel pajama pants and another one of his hoodies.

"What was wrong with it." Loki suddenly asked proving his was more aware of his surroundings than Tony had thought.

Tony came closer and craned his neck to see better. "Nothing, my suits just get a buildup of dirt and rubble in them over time. Most of the suit is self cleaning but the blasters are a little more finiky. I usually just break them down and clean them out by hand." he explained and as he watched Loki continued to put the prices of the intricate circuitry back together. He watched for a few minutes, taking in how Loki handed everything carefully and watching the serious focus in his eyes. When the blaster was whole again Loki folded his hands and sat up, looking at him expectantly. Tony handed over the eggs with flourish.

"Thank you." was all he said before digging in.

Tony watched him for another minute before asking, "You don't like to be bored do you?"

Loki didn't even pause. "The last time I was this bored I brought down an alien race to the earth so that I could destroy everything and rule over the rubble. You could say it is your best interest to keep me occupied."

"What did you and Thor talk about?"

"I said keep me occupied, not annoyed."

Tony snorted but said nothing else. When there were nothing more than tiny egg morsels and crumbs on the plate Loki swallowed and fiddled with his fork.

"We mostly spoke of my past actions, why I attacked in the first place. But now he thinks that because I saved you I secretly want to be a good guy." he rolled his red eyes and Tony waited. "He even asked if I would join your team." he added carefully after a beat.

Tony schooled his expression. "Can he do that? I thought this was Nicks party."

Loki gave him a look. "It hardly matters either way." he said and watched Tonys face carefully. The man was almost a good of a liar as he was, but he knew what he was looking for and scowled when he found it. "You want me to." It wasn't a question.

Tony shrugged. "Sure, but it's not about me." Loki looked away and Tony scrambled to fix the conversation. "Look, yeah I'd like it if you were on our side. You are completely badass and when I think of all the shit you've pulled on us, and then imagine you turning it on our enemies? Come on Doom wouldn't last a minute around you." Loki did not look impressed. "But I'm not going to ask you because that's not how you work. If you wanted to be on the team no one would ask you, you'd just show up one day. Doing it on your terms and no one else's right?"

Tony held his breath as Loki thought that over. "You wouldn't prefer me if I were a hero? It would make your life much easier."

"The goodie two-shoes were never my type, if they were I'd be sleeping with Steve."

Loki laughed loudly at that.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, there are two chapters left and I'm really struggling with them. Hopefully I can power through them in the next few days and you guys can have your ending. Thank you everyone who reviewed, honestly it really helps keep me motivated towards this fic!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rated T for TROLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Tony was having a weird day. Well, weirder anyways. It had been a busy day for the ironman, nothing major but still.

But all day people had been giving him strange looks. Even in the Avengers base Hawkeye had a permanent smirk, Natasha looked smug, and everyone else looked like they were in on a joke that he was the butt of.

It wasn't until Thor arrived that he found out why. Thor greeted him as always and Tony said a general hello when Thor froze at the sound of his robotic voice. Then he laughed. "Loki's feeling better then. This is good!"

Not much later he was bursting through the door to his den and spotted Steve watching baseball. "Where is he?" he growled.

Steve looked a little unsure if he should be answering. "Last time I checked he as in his room."

"Right." he said shortly and stomped down to the workshop where surprise surprise, he found Loki sitting at one of his computers reading.

He looked up at his entrance and took in his aggressive stance. A single eyebrow rose in question.

Tony set his jaw and considered his next move. Loki ended up choosing for him after several seconds ticked by. In a blink he had gone from sitting passively at the desk to bolting with speed Tony had forgotten he possessed from the chair and out of the room.

Cursing loudly he took chase, a chase that led him all over his own damn house. Past an increasingly confused looking Steve twice before finally ending when he used Jarvis to lock down the south side of the building effectively trapping them both.

Even then it still took some effort to corner the Trickster (cause damn Loki has long legs and can use them to run) but eventually he managed to pin Loki down. It didn't help that the man was laughing like a maniac.

Tony only scowled further and tightened his grip on Loki's arms as he held him to the floor. "I pulled a woman from a burning building, stopped two burglaries, met with the Fantastic Four about Avengers business, walked around freaking Shield for hours and no one, no one tells me until half an hour ago that my vocalizer has been changed so that I sound like Pamela Anderson." He growled out and Loki went boneless in his arms, laughing uncontrollably.

"Think its funny huh?" He asked, suddenly finding it hard to keep his own mouth straight. He was still pissed but there was something contagious about Loki's laugh. He shook his head. No way was he going to get distracted here. Loki was going to pay for this.

()()()()()()

Some time later, when he was laying with an arm around the now still trickster in his own bed for once, he asked how he'd done it.

"Magic." was Loki's tired response.

Tony blinked. "That was fast, the way you were talking about it I thought it would take weeks for it to come back."

Loki sighed deeply, his chilled breath tickling his bare chest. "It's not, only a small amount. Not even enough to replace the glamor."

Tony ran a hand down the still blue skin of his back and nodded slightly. That answered that question, he hadn't been sure how to ask.

"So the second you got enough magic to use, you decided it was best to mess with my suit?" he sighed when he felt Loki grin against his throat.

"Are you really that surprised?"

Tony chuckled. He really wasn't.

()()()()()

The next day, Clint replaced Steve on Loki-watch, and Tony 'accidentally' let slip of Loki's natural talent for Call of Duty and Tony finally got his wish to watch the two of them go up against each other in a grudge match. It was hilarious, standing there watching the two silently staring at the large screen in the den hitting the controllers with precise movements, completely focused on out doing the other. Loki was still wearing his hoodies, concealing as much of his blue skin as he could but thankfully Clint had kept any comments on the subject to himself. They were actually pretty evenly matched, and in the beginning Clint had suggested that Loki was using magic to cheat. Tony didn't bother to explain that Loki's magic was running so low that he doubted he would waste it trying to fix a video game duel.

He was glad he hadn't because seconds later Loki said, "As if I need my magic to best you in this." Suddenly Clint yanked his hand away from the controller as if his thumb had just been struck hard by an invisible object, and Loki went in for the kill shot. Clints screen went red and he met Loki's smirk with a glare, "but I can if it makes you feel better."

Clint kept his mutterings of cheating quiet after that.

()()()()()()

A week later Loki would find himself fully healed and his magic nearly completely restored. It had been so satisfying to look upon himself in the mirror again and see his old countenance staring back. But still he stayed in Tony's mansion, citing that his magic was still too weak. Tony said nothing to the obvious lie, seemingly happy that he was staying longer.

At the moment he was on the couch in the den reading for lack of anything better to do. Or rather, in attempt to distract himself from many of the urgent matters at hand.

Usually, in times such as these, he tried to plan. Find a way to turn an unfortunate situation in his favor but for the life of him he didn't even know where to start with this. He was a fugitive of Asgard, and an enemy of Midgard although the later title seemed to be less fixed than the former. He had several schemes in the making that would cause worldwide turmoil that he wasn't sure if he even wanted to use anymore. He had no sustainable plan for his long term or even short term future. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore.

He wasn't a hero, but he wasn't a villain anymore either as a villain would have no problem unleashing his fury on the world. Not that he had moral compunctions against messing with the mortals, per say. It was just that where as before he had been consumed with anger that he focused into deadly strikes against his brother and his friends, now all that was left was a deep sense of hurt that was in no way comparable to the burning rage from before. It was like the heart had gone right out of him.

Going back to Asgard was out of the question. As he had told Thor, he had no intention of returning. Not for forgiveness or even to rule. That whole realm was poisoned to him now and he honestly had no desire to ever go back other than to retrieve some stolen supplies every now and then.

So where did that leave him?

A small, very small part of him wished he could discuss the matter with Tony. He wasn't going to of course, it wasn't his way. But then look where his way had led him. Perhaps getting a second opinion on his thoughts isn't that bad of an idea. But not Tony. Clever though the man was, he was far too impulsive for such matters. Miss Potts however might be an acceptable ear, his act of self-sacrifice to save her employer had apparently endeared him to her somewhat. She was intelligent, and was likely to be rather professional about it which he would like. Loki was even willing to overlook the fact that she and Tony had been romantically involved for a short time. (after deciding that Tony was his, he had briefly considered hunting down each woman and man that had shared Tonys bed but discarded the idea for it would have been a long and exhausting endeavor)

Loki shook his head when he realized he had been staring at the same page for almost five minutes. It would seem that even Shakespeare couldn't hold his attention for long. Pity.

"Well, you certainly look comfy."

Loki barely kept himself from jumping out of his skin at the voice. As it was, he only raised his eyes to see Nick Fury standing in the entrance. He tried not to think about how much it bothered him that the man only had one eye. Perhaps he was developing an aversion to men with eye patch's?

Pushing those thoughts aside, he tilted his head forward slightly in greeting. "Yes, Mr. Stark certainly knows how to make a guest feel welcome."

Fury stepped further into the room, hands kept casually in his pockets and Loki mentally went over the steps to put up a strong but easy shielding spell, just in case. "I thought it was about time you and I had a little talk about our situation here."

"And what situation is that precisely?" Loki asked, closing the book in his lap.

"One that has too many misconceptions. I thought we could take this opportunity to... lay it all out on the table as it were." he smiled insincerely. "You see, your brother seems to think you are joining our team now, and Tony, Tony is under the impression that now you two are best friends forever, that exonerates you from all your previous crimes." Fury was now standing on the other side of the glass coffee table, looking down at him on the couch. "We both know that's not happening."

It was a statement, one that Loki was honestly glad to hear. It was difficult enough speaking with a contrite Thor, at least Fury hadn't changed. It made it easier to pull his lips into a toothy smile and play the part he was used to.

"And how would you suggest we proceed from here?"

()()()()

Loki was gone.

Tony had come home from a mission to find his house devoid of life. There was no sign of a struggle, and with his magic back at full strength he would be missing half his house if someone had tried to take him by force. Likely Loki had just taken off.

But it had been a week now and Tony was still expecting to see Loki seated in his workshop every time he entered. But his house remained empty, with no sign of the trickster god anywhere. He told himself he wasn't worried, Loki could more than take care of himself now that he was back to full health. What bothered him though was the fact that Loki had disappeared without so much as a word. Thor had seemed just as disappointed as he, and voiced that disappointment to Tony whenever he was within earshot.

Still, there wasn't much he could do about it, and there were still missions to keep him occupied. Lots of missions actually, which helped him keep his mind off of Loki. At least until today anyway. Shield Intel had located a possible hideout of Dooms located in the alps, and they had prepped for a big battle knowing that they were likely walking into a trap. And they were right, kind of. It had at one point been a trap. And then someone had gotten there first and in Clints own words, 'fucked Dooms shit up'. There wasn't a computer with a screen still intact, no device that wasn't cleaved in two, every door blown off it's hinges and fire crackling merrily from a pile of notes and paper in the main hall. Doom was nowhere to be found.

They looked everywhere, and after they cleared the area shield agents came in and looked again. There wasn't a soul in the building. Finally they were given leave to head back to base and Tony gladly boarded the plane that would take them back to base. But when they neared the avengers tower his eyes naturally moved to scan the rooftops below. He had to bite his own tongue to keep himself from yelling when he spotted a dark figure standing on that familiar roof.

Sitting still through the debriefing was physically painful, and he had to seriously stop himself from just leaping over the table and out the door like it was the last day of school when they were all dismissed.

Finally he was stepping through the door to the rooftop and felt his body nearly sag with relief when he saw that Loki was still there. Loki just raised a single eyebrow in greeting.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked right off.

Loki's expression didn't change but he did cross his arms and lean against the edge of the building. "Around. Why?"

Tony let out a huge sigh and moved over so that he could lean next to Loki, just letting all of the stress from the last week fall away. "Oh, no reason."

Loki blinked, before a very small smile tugged at his lips. "You were worried."

Tony grimaced, "I wouldn't go so far as to say worried." He bluffed, knowing full well that Loki could see right though it. "More, casually distressed."

Loki's smirk softened a bit and he moved minutely so that their shoulders were touching. "Well, I apologize for 'distressing' you. I have been taking care of some things that required a great deal of my attention." He cocked his head to the side, "Perhaps next time you would prefer it if I left you a note?"

Tony snorted. "Yeah, I can see it now. 'Sorry Honey, be back late, have to stay late at the lair."

"I have never nor will I ever refer to you as 'honey'."

Tony laughed; just hearing him say the word out loud was ridiculous. He sobered quickly enough and glanced sideways at him. "That was you today, wasn't it?"

All the mirth disappeared from Loki's face. "Tony, I have been extremely busy. You will have to be more specific than that. What am I being blamed for now?"

"No one's blaming you for anything. But we walked into one of Dooms big bases of operation today and someone got there first. And from the look of the damage, it was personal."

A wide grin spread across Loki's face. "Ah, yes that was me. I do not appreciate being shot at with lasers, and I was merely expressing this to Victor in the most clear and honest way I knew how." He paused and put on a thoughtful look. "You don't think I overdid it, do you?"

"Oh no," Tony said with a wave of his hand. "I think he got the message. I doubt he'll be pointing any lasers in your general direction anytime soon." He paused. "You know, if he's still alive of course. Is he?"

Loki didn't answer right away, instead he studied Tony's face as if he was gauging weather or not he would be upset if Loki had killed the man. Finally, "Yes, he lives. Although I doubt you will hear from him for some time. You may tell Mr. Fury that if he was hoping to capture and 'rehabilitate' Victor, he is going to have to wait."

Tony didn't have to look at Loki, he could hear the sneer in his voice. "Is that what you guys talked about?" There was no answer so he elaborated. "After you took off I checked with Jarvis to see if you had said anything, but there was just this big hole in his memory banks. That only happens when Nick makes a house call so…" he shrugged.

Loki made an affirmative sound. "He made it clear that while I may in fact 'change sides' as it were, in doing so I would have to make several concessions."

"Like?" Tony prompted.

"Giving shield the Casket of Ancient Winters for one thing."

"Oh yeah, I totally see you handing that over."

"Precisely. The list of conditions he outlined, if followed, would absolve me from my past misdeeds, and there isn't a single item that I would agree to." Loki gave a small laugh. "And he knows it."

Tony frowned. "This isn't even to join the team is it? It's just so you can not be put in prison."

"Correct." Loki said quietly and Tony studied his expression. It might be because he had known the man for almost a year now, or Loki was just letting him see more, but he could see the disappointment in his green eyes. Loki had wanted a chance to join their side. He knew that he deserved to be punished for his crimes, knew he had given the people of earth no reason to trust him, but he had wanted the chance all the same.

And Fury had waved that list in front of him basically going "Neener Neener!"

"Nick can be a real jackass sometimes." Tony summed up, but Loki didn't crack a smile. He sighed and wound an arm around Loki's slim waist, mentally trying to come up with a plan (that didn't involve him clocking Nick in the jaw). "What else was on the list?"

Loki's chest expanded as he let out a deep breath. "A number of legal requirements, including something along the lines of a parole officer, information on any of your known enemies, the surrender of any and all magical items of power I have access to. Oh, and you'll love this one, a therapist."

Tony blinked. "Like, as one you'd have to see?" Loki nodded. "Huh." he said thoughtfully.

Loki narrowed his eyes in warning but that never really did much to stop Tony, ever. "Hey, I'm just wondering why they haven't made me see one yet." Loki rolled his eyes but the glare diminished.

"Why would you want one?"

"Not even mentioning my 'textbook narcissism?" he added air quotes. "You'd think they'd sit me down for a discussion about my obvious daddy issues."

Tony waited, pokerface on full power, waiting to see if he would take the bait. Loki did not disappoint.

"_Your_ Daddy issues?" Loki said incredulously.

"Ok yeah, I know you've got that whole adopted thing-"

Loki's eyebrows were rising to hitherto unknown heights. "Tony, upon discovering the truth of my adoption as you put it, I lured my biological father into a trap so that I could murder him in front of Odin and then all but committed suicide when he rejected my reasoning. So I think when it comes to daddy issues-"

"You win?" Tony interrupted and Loki froze. "Maybe a shrink isn't that bad of an idea."

Loki brought one of his hands up to rub his forehead and hide his smile. "You're getting better at that."

Tony grinned hugely. "Thank you." He said proudly.

They sat in silence for a moment, Loki leaning more of his weight into Tony, his face serious once more.

"So what now?" Tony asked after a while.

Loki sighed, his eyes staring into space. "I really don't know."

Tony tapped his fingers absently against their perch on Loki's hip. "Well I know you've been busy, but are you free Saturday night?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow at him. "I might?"

"Good! Cause I think we should go on a date."

"A date?" Loki's lips were twitching with suppressed amusement.

"Yeah, we can grab something to eat, maybe go see a show. I know you've been reading all that Shakespeare but I don't think anyone's told you yet. Shakespeare is meant to be watched, not read."

"And am I to presume that I'm not expected to change my appearance for this… 'date'?"

"Why would you? Everyone knows we're friends now, I say we play up the bromance."

Loki laughed at the term. "If we are to spend an evening together in public as friends then, you are aware that you will have to keep your hands to yourself."

Tony flexed his fingers that still rested on Loki's hip and frowned. "Hmm, I didn't think about that."

Loki grinned, and then with only a little hesitance, leaned in close for a kiss.

Tony smiled inwardly. Loki rarely initiated such things, as though he was still afraid he would be shoved away, his affections unwanted. He was getting over it though, slowly, each time Tony pulled him closer.

Later that night, Tony would be found in his large bed with his expensive sheets, one arm thrown out as his snores filled the room. When Loki appears, it is with less hesitance that he climbs into the bed that he now finds more familiar than his own. And he smiles when Tony, mostly still asleep, pulls him close again.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to keep it from being too choppy. And I really wanted to write out where Loki's head was at.

One more chapter left! Although I am working on a small oneshot, basically of a conversation between Tony and Thor after everyone finds out they've been friends.

As always, feedback is most welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rated C for Chokehold.

* * *

Tony groaned into his mask and pulled himself out of the rubble, wincing as several suit issues made themselves known on his display. Cursing Doom colourfully, he cast his eyes around the destroyed landscape searching for allies and foes alike. Seeing no one he felt worry pool in his gut. Where was Loki?

They had been called to New York when doom had attacked, apparently having fully recovered from whatever Loki had done to him two months ago. Armed with a small army of new and improved doom bots, the villain only seemed to desire the destruction of as much property as he could manage, tearing apart entire city blocks with his machines. The fight had been difficult, the teams attention divided between stopping Doom and defending the hundreds of civilians that just couldn't get out of the way in time. It didn't help that they were a man down. Thor was in Asgard as acting king while his dad slept.

There had been a lot of close calls too, and they had to watch each others backs closely lest doom catch one of them off guard for only a second. Unfortunately they weren't perfect, and such a moment arose when Captain America turned to cover some cafe patrons as they fled the building that was moments from collapsing. He didn't see the Doom-bot nearby take aim at one of the crumbling support beams, and would have been buried under twelve stories of concrete with the very people he was trying to save if it weren't for the mirror that appeared in mid-air and reflected the blast back at the robot.

That's when Loki had appeared, and the whole dynamic of the fight changed. The god of mischief traded some words with Doom, and though no one was close enough to hear, from the look of Dooms posture, this wasn't a friendly visit. The two started to fight in earnest then, Doom training every bot he had left on Loki who only wove around the blasts with a laugh.

The avengers stood frozen for a moment, suddenly unsure whom they should be fighting, so Tony deftly reminded them of the civilians still trying to escape as the two villains duked it out. It was made much easier now they didn't have to worry about ducking under laser fire. Once the area was clear Tony turned back in time to see Loki blast Doom with a powerful spell that sent shockwaves in all directions, knocking over any remaining robots. Doom was frozen in place, apparently unable to even move a finger. The area fell into near silence without the sounds of gunfire or screams, and Tony was able to hear Loki's words as he approached his paralyzed foe. "Perhaps I was too lenient then, silly me, a month clearly wasn't time enough for you lesson to sink in." he made a complicated gesture and the metal that covered doom slowly transformed into stone. "A year then. And maybe then you will have learned some manners."

Dooms response was too low to hear, but Loki's expression of victory flickered for a moment. Suddenly all the remaining Doom-bots were lit up with a flashing red light and Tony suddenly realized that Doom was the type if guy who would have all the contingency plans, even in defeat. Loki's eyes met his and in a terrible familiar way he cast up a shield around each bot. It wasn't going to be enough, they both knew it, so Tony gave the call to duck and cover, charging towards the trickster at the same time. He didn't even make it half the distance before his world was alight with fire buffeting him in all sides.

Apparently part of a building had fallen on top of him, again. Now he just needed to get out of the pile he was buried under so he could find Loki because damnit he'd promised he wouldn't do this again. Glancing to his right he saw the wreckage of the doom bot smoking away. Suddenly a black-gloved hand gripped his arm and hoisted him up the rest of the way and he retracted his helmet so he could look at Loki with his own eyes. Save for a little dust on his leather armor he was entirely untouched.

"I think I'm a little disappointed in Victor," he was saying. "I would have thought him more intelligent than to try the-Mmmphh!"

Tony caught Loki's lips by surprise and knocked them both to the ground, their mouths never separating. Kneeling over Loki's body, he attacked his mouth furiously, and the god was too stunned to put up much of a fight before he was moaning into the kiss, his hands coming up to grip at his armored shoulders. Magic danced in the air and suddenly it was like Loki's hands were on his bare flesh, he could feel him through the leather and metal as if nothing separated them. Long strong fingers ran over his shoulders and down to grip at his biceps. And then he froze.

In a second Tony realized why.

He pulled away when he heard the footsteps approaching but it was too late. Natasha was standing there with a gobsmacked Steve.

()()()()

Sometime later, after Loki had vanished from under him and a very awkward ride back to base, Tony sat alone in a room waiting for Fury to show up. Currently he was thanking all the gods he could think of that Thor was away. Now if he could just stay away for a while longer...

Tony sighed and shifted a bit in the hard aluminum chair. Figures they'd stuff him in an interrogation room, but honestly he couldn't really say that he'd expected anything less. Unfortunately, despite the fact that he'd known this was eventually going to happen from the moment he had first kissed Loki down in his workshop, he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say.

"Its not too late you know."

Tony's eyes flashed over to Loki who had materialized into the room. His leather armor was gone, replaced by dark pants and a light blue button up shirt. Though he gave no outward sign of it, Tony felt himself relax a bit. "Too late for what?" he asked, slouching further into his chair trying and failing again to get comfortable.

Loki shook his head and smirked at him. "Why, to come over to my side. If the internet is to be believed, we have cookies."

Tony snorted. "I'm not joining the 'dark side'."

Loki tilted his head to the side but didn't say anything. He didn't move from where he stood either. Just kept his hands clasped in front of him, his face blank.

"Seriously, I think I can handle Nick. But unless you want to join in on the fun you'd better skidaddle cause he's gonna be here any second."

Still Loki remained silent, his eyes giving nothing away. When he did move though, it wasn't into the shadows like Tony had been expecting, but around the table to his side. His hand made a gesture and another chair (a freaking wingback) appeared. Loki sat down with all the grace of a King sitting on his throne, one leg crossed over the other, his hands folded neatly in his lap and a bored expression on his face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Tony had to ask.

"Don't be deliberately obtuse Tony. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Tony didn't get a chance to reply because Fury chose that moment to walk in. If he was surprised at all by Loki's presence, he didn't show it. Tony was really beginning to think the man just couldn't be surprised at all.

"Well Mr. Stark, let's hear it." He said as he took the seat opposite them.

"Hear what exactly?"

"The explanation of course, for your actions today in the field. I can't wait to hear what you've come up with, I'm on the edge of my seat." Fury stated in a deadpan voice.

Tony shrugged a shoulder. "Not much to tell really, things got crazy in the heat of the battle, we kissed. Not quite sure what the problem is."

"Perhaps what has Mr. Fury so upset is that he is concerned that you will now started celebrating victory with inappropriate advances on your teammates. May I suggest you refrain from doing so with Thor, he would not take it well." Loki added in his own serious tone and Tony fought the grin that threatened to break across his face.

"If that's the problem don't worry about it Nick, won't happen again."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Fantastic. And I trust the rest of your 'victory celebrations' with our enemy here, those are gonna stop too?"

Tony grit his teeth. "You've been talking to Jarvis." it wasn't a question.

"I have to admit Mr. Stark, I am impressed you were able to keep this a secret for so long. And in your ability to convince Miss Potts not to tell us."

"Well I'm special like that."

"Which is why I'm so curious to hear what you've got to say about this before I lock both of you away."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not even that big a deal anymore. When was the last time Loki did something even remotely villianous? Hell today he helped us take down Doom,"

"Yes, I'm good now." Loki added with only a small amount of sarcasm.

"And I'm happy to hear it, but there is still that nifty little criminal record to deal with. And I believe we already talked about that." Fury raised an eyebrow to Loki who narrowed his eyes.

But Tony spoke first. "Yeah, about that. I've been meaning to ask, what the hell Nick?" Fury's expression hardened and Tony could see he was pushing the mans patience. Good. "No really, you're going to have to explain this one a bit because it confused the hell out of me."

"Exactly what part of 'your boyfriends a bad guy that has a rap sheet as long as my arm' didn't you get?"

"The part where so does everyone else on the team maybe?" he challenged. "I was doing vigilante work for two years before you let me on the team, and during that time how much property damage did the government have to clean up after me?"

Fury did not look impressed. "What's your point Stark?"

"Well first off I'd like to know where my Shield supplied shrink is,"

"If I thought it would do any good, believe me you would have been assigned one by now."

"-and secondly, I said the whole team. Half the time Thor causes more collateral damage than the guys we're fighting. Clints got that whole mess back in L.A. Don't even get me started on Vegas with Natasha, and the Hulk, do we want to list the number of city's he's destroyed? Not city blocks, entire cities. Even your perfect Captain has a record,"

"Please don't tell me you're talking about his many attempts to join the army."

"So lying on government documents and giving false information isn't a felony anymore?"

Nick glared, "Sorry Stark," he said, not sounding sorry in the least. "but we're firm on this. Loki's got a lot to answer for. There no free passes from us this time."

"And if I have not changed my opinion from our last meeting?" Loki questioned, the glint in his eye dangerous.

"Then your status remains as an enemy of earth, and you will serve time for the crimes you've committed."

"And if I do not come willingly?" he asked with a challenging smile.

"Then we will bring you by force."

Tony rolled his eyes again, "Come on Nick-"

"And you Stark, you're off the team. Suspended until further notice."

"What?"

"You've been sleeping with the enemy Tony, don't you think there would be consequences for that. Including the acquisition of your Ironman tech."

"Yeah that's not happening."

"We can't have you doing any illegal vigilante work, you understand that right?"

Tony's outburst was interrupted suddenly when Loki quietly spoke. "That will not be necessary." Both Tony's and Fury's attention snapped to him. Loki for his part still looked bored, and as they watched he flicked an invisible bit of dust off his knee before continuing. "I will submit to your conditions," he paused, "or rather, most of them anyways."

"No deal, it's all or nothing." Nick shook his head and Tony fought the urge to kick his shins under the table in a childish but very satisfying show of frustration.

"I will tell you all that I know about your enemies," he paused, "although I doubt there will be much you don't already know."

"And you are assuming this because...?"

Loki's smile was vicious, "Well because I acquired most of it from Shield Intelligence." there was a pause and Fury looked back at Tony, looking ready to tear his head off for letting Loki near his files. Thankfully Loki realized his intentions and cut him off. "Oh please, I had all that long before Tony first confronted me. It really wasn't that hard." he went back to examining his nails. "You may not however, have the Casket."

"You think I'm going to let you go around armed with that kind of weapon?"

"I'm armed without it. Really, your best chance for capturing me was when I had drained myself of magic."

"Loki." Tony said in a warning tone, silently begging the man not to tease Fury about that. Loki got it and moved on. Fury flicked his eyes in the closest expression of surprise he could get that Tony apparently had some control over Loki.

"In any case," Loki continued, meeting fury's glare, "The casket belonged to my biological father, who is now dead by the way, and so it belongs to me now. And furthermore," he added when it looked like Fury was going to argue again, "I keep it in a sub-dimensional pocket for a reason. The magic within it is extremely powerful, to the point where in an atmosphere that isn't already saturated in magic, well, to simplify it so you can understand, it leaks."

Tony frowned. "What, like condensation?"

"More like radioactive material." Loki corrected gravely. "In Asgard it was protected with layers of spells to contain it. On earth, if left in the open, it would actually alter the climate to the point where it would bring the planet into what you call an ice age. So no. You may not have the casket, because it is actually for your own good that I keep it. No one else can retrieve it but myself, nor use it's power."

Tony looked back at Fury, "You have to admit, he makes a pretty compelling argument."

"Out Stark." Fury didn't even look away from his glare with Loki.

Tony hesitated, but decided that pushing Fury any further would only make things worse at this point. With slow deliberate movements, he stood from his chair and stretched. Well, maybe he could push just a little further.

Loki turned his head towards him a fraction, almost as if he could smell the mischievous thoughts coming from him.

In Tony's defense, it wasn't really his practice to think these sorts of things through, so Fury really shouldn't have been surprised when Tony tilted Loki's face up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "See you outside." He said casually, and ignored Fury's one eyed glare all the way out the door.

Steve was on the other side, waiting.

Of all the people he wanted to discuss this with… no wait. Steve was better than Thor. "What's up?" he feigned casual aloofness, and the blonde man shifted on his feet, looking very uncomfortable.

"You mean besides the fact that you've switched from sleeping with super models to super villains?" That was Natasha, still in battle gear and looking less than pleased.

"And you started caring about my personal life when?"

"I think a little concern is appropriate considering how this is going to end." She snapped back.

"You mean other than Loki changing sides and giving up his evil ways?"

"Yeah, right up until you move onto the next warm body, and he turns into the crazy ex with enough power to level a city."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, give me some credit."

"I give it a week."

"Give what a week?" Clint asked as he waltzed up in his civvies.

"'Tasha was just making a bet, and not a good one either." Tony said with a confident smirk that Natasha only scowled at. Steve was looking between them, unsure as to who he should be defending.

"Sounds like fun, what are we betting on?" That was Clint, ever un-flapped.

"The shelf life of Tony's relationship with Loki." Natasha explained.

"She bet a week, which means she's already lost. Gambling really isn't her thing." Clint already knew this, having bore witness to the Vegas incident. "We've been together for months." He admitted with a grin, and Natasha made a face. "Don't believe me? Ask Steve, he and Thor ran into us on a date once."

Steve for his part looked completely bewildered, so Tony decided to help him out. "Remember? At the amusement park a while ago?"

Steve's bewilderment morphed into a disapproving frown. "You were with a woman that night."

"Yeah, that was Loki."

Steve blinked, Natasha scowled (Tony was really starting to think that was just her default expression) and Clint looked like he approved. "Nice." He said with a nod, and Tony let that one go.

"So is there a reason we're all hanging out here in the hallway, cause I know this is like the juiciest gossip ever but isn't there actual work to do?"

"And miss the show?" Clint asked rhetorically, smiling in a way that made Tony want to take a step back. Only someone was right behind him.

And that someone was apparently not happy.

He didn't really get a chance to process much else before he was thrown bodily into the wall, which hurt a lot more when he wasn't wearing his suit. And then a hand was gripping him by the front of his shirt and hoisting him up until his feet dangled in the air and he had to grip the wrist of the arm that held him so he could continue breathing.

"Thor's back." Clint said unhelpfully.

Tony could see that. He couldn't see much else though, just the enraged face of Thor, still in his armor, his normally good natured blue eyes glaring hatefully at him.

"Hey Thor, how's Asgard?" he wheezed.

Thor narrowed his eyes, "I have returned early, and I was greeted with the news that my brother joined you in battle this morning. The son of Coul even told me that Loki might be persuaded to join our side. Is this true?"

For the record, it was profoundly difficult to appear casual when being held up by ones own collar, but Tony managed. "You have been informed correctly." He answered in his driest tones.

Thor's eyes flashed dangerously. "I was also informed that it has been discovered that your friendship with my brother was but a farce, a cover so that you could bed him. Is this also true?"

"No, no no, definitely not true." Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Steve coming closer wearing his concerned face thank god. "Everything I told you was true, we were friends, and then… we were, you know, more than friends."

"Thor, put him down." Steve ordered finally, but apparently wasn't in a listening mood.

"To what end?" Thor asked, pronouncing each syllable through clenched teeth.

And despite the fact that he could indeed be staring his own death in the face, he couldn't help but ask, "Thor, are you honestly asking me what my intentions are with your brother?"

The grip on his collar tightened, and Tony was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. "Thor I said put him down." Steve had his Captain Voice on, but Thor still wasn't listening.

"You defile my brother, and now you mock me. Are you truly so eager to die Tony Stark?"

Well shit. This got out of hand fast. Tony had been ready to get his ass handed to him, not his head.

"Well this looks interesting." Came the smooth tones of Loki. Thor didn't even bother to look in his brothers direction, but Tony gave his best approximation of a smile.

"Hey Loki, think you can ask your brother to let me go?" he managed to get out, even as Thors grip tightened further.

Loki tilted his head to the side. "I'm considering it." He said and Tony could see his eyes dancing with amusement. Figures. "Thor." He said eventually.

"Loki." The blonde still didn't look away from Tony, nor did his grip loosen.

Loki frowned. "As impressive as your show of brotherly concern might be, I would appreciate it if you didn't kill him."

"It is no show Loki, for I fear you have been mislead." Was Thors clipped response.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Tony was really starting to think he should be concerned for his life, as Thor's expression morphed to one he usually saw on the battlefield directed at their enemies. "Tony Stark is a great warrior, and a friend, but the manner in which he conducts his more personal endeavors... brother you must know of his reputation."

Loki stared at his brother with a blank expression. The rest of the team was silent, watching the event with varying degrees of weariness and amusement. "Thor." Loki said quietly, as if speaking to a particularly slow child. "I am aware of his reputation. As is everyone in this realm. And possibly in most of the other realms as well."

"Be that as it may, I do not approve this affair."

"Thankfully your approval isn't required in this matter" Loki said icily. "Now put him down." When Thor didn't move Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine, then in the spirit of fairness, I believe I will have to seek out Miss Foster then." At this Thor finally broke off his death glare with Tony to look questionally at his brother. "She should of course be made aware of the details of _your_ reputation. She's never been to Asgard if I recall correctly, who would have told her?" Loki smiled genially as he stared his brother down. It took a moment, but eventually Thor heaved a sigh and Tony's feet met solid ground once more.

"That is not fair brother."

"And when was the last time I played fair?"

Tony straightened his clothes and shot a glare at his assembled teammates. "Thanks for the help."

Clint snorted, "Hey, if I'd had any kind of warning that was going down, I'd have sold tickets."

"Fair enough." Tony conceded, and glanced back to Loki, "So how'd it go?"

"Is it true then? Are you joining us Loki?" Thor asked, any trace of anger gone having been replaced by a sad hopeful expression.

"Don't be ridiculous Thor. Of course not."

It was almost tragic the way Thor deflated. "But-"

"He's not allowed to join." Tony explained as his tried to salvage his tie and was rather proud of himself for not flinching when Thor leveled him with a glare that would make Doom shit his metal underwear.

"Then why is he still here?" Natasha asked, not taking her eyes off Loki.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Loki countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well unless I missed something, you're one of earths most wanted." Clint offered as he leaned against the wall looking more casual than concerned.

"Ah yes, well I'm afraid that information is outdated now. I'm now considered one of your allies." Tony breathed a small sigh of relief that went unnoticed by the others who were looking at Loki like he'd grown another head. Well, except for Thor who stepped forward to grip his brothers shoulder.

"That is wonderful news Loki." he said with genuine warmth and Tony could see Loki struggling not to roll his eyes.

"Yes. Wonderful. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave. Thor, I trust I don't have to actually ask you not to slaughter Tony in my absence, do I?"

Thor sent a dark look in Tony's direction but nodded anyways. "You have my word."

"Fantastic." Loki said dryly before looking over to rest of the avengers. "I so look forward to seeing you all again." and with that he was gone.

Tony took a quick assessment of the situation and decided promise or no, he wasn't going to stick around to test Thors patience with his continued existence, so he beat a hasty retreat before anyone else could say a word. They could call him a coward if they wanted, he was this close to actually surviving the day, and he wasn't going to tempt fate if he could help it.

Later he could be found in his personal quarters of the avengers tower. It wasn't anything flashy, but all of the permanent members had something like their own small apartment supplied to them. Others like Bruce, Steve and Thor really had no other places to call home and therefore basically lived at HQ. Tonys space was much less lived in, preferring the comfort of one of his many mansions and properties. But the small space had its uses and Tony was taking full advantage of that while hiding/staying out of the way. Freshly showered and dressed in loose pants and a black undershirt, he fell back onto the double bed provided. It wasn't as soft as his own, the sheets were plain cotton, and it had a distinct lack of God of Mischief that didn't sit well with Tony. But he figured it would have been too much to expect Loki to have stuck around.

Not even bothering to turn off the lights, he threw an arm over his eyes and tried to relax. Listening to the muted sounds of the building around him, Tony tried to slow his brain. Tried not to think about the mechanics behind how Loki had somehow changed the material of Doom's metal skin to stone, or list all the possible ways Thor could kill him and make it look like an accident. He ignored the infrequent buzzing sounds coming from the digital clock beside him and he certainly wasn't coming up with plans on how to fix and then improve said appliance. He wasn't thinking about Loki either, definitely not about that kiss.

Tony groaned. The bed dipped.

Throwing his arm off his eyes Tony found himself looking up to a smirking Loki sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony blinked but Loki remained where he was.

"Does the Casket really leak radioactive material?" he blurted out.

He must be spending too much time with him because Loki seemed completely nonplused by the randomness of his question. "No, but it never hurts to be careful."

Tony laughs and Loki's smirk melts into a more genuine smile for a moment before dissolving into a frown. His eyes had dropped down to Tony's collar, and the ring of bruises that had appeared on his skin from Thor's 'show of brotherly concern'. Tony opened his mouth to assure him that it looked worse than it was but stopped when he felt cool fingers brush against the damaged skin. From those fingers spread a wonderful numbing sensation that took away the soreness in his neck leaving only the feeling of Loki's hand tracing over his skin. He didn't need a mirror to know that the bruises were disappearing as though they had never been there. He just watched the concentration in Loki's eyes as he finished the spell.

When it was done, the hand that healed his neck moved up to trace his jaw and Tony levered himself up onto his elbows so he could reach his lips. Loki hummed into the kiss, and eventually pulled back a fraction to look into his eyes.

"You ok?" Tony had to ask, even though he could see the answer in his face.

"I've survived worse trials than those I've endured today." Loki said quietly.

"You know I wasn't talking about the fight with Doom right?"

Loki paused before nodding minutely. "I know."

Even with his answer, Tony felt worry gnaw at him and brought a hand up to the side of Loki's face, running a thumb under one of those green eyes. He knew the god hated giving any part of himself away, and that included trust or freedom, both of which he had bartered in return for Tony. And it didn't matter what he said, Tony could see how much he was struggling with it in his eyes. Loki sighed, pressing his face into the contact before pulling away so that he could lie down next to him instead. With a snap of his fingers the lights went out, sending the room and its occupants into pitch darkness. It didn't matter, Tony reached out and with ease he pulled the trickster towards him, back to chest and wrapping his arms around his middle.

Several minutes passed by in silence, the two of them laying awake lost in separate thoughts. "So what does being an ally of the avengers entail exactly?" Tony asked eventually.

"My understanding is that my purpose will be to serve as a consult when you are faced with enemies practiced in magic."

"So you're replacing Strange? Thank god, that guy gives me the creeps."

Loki hummed, "Yes, your Fury did mention that he was a little unreliable. Why he feels I will be that much better completely escapes me."

Tony just smiled a smile Loki couldn't see and pressed a lazy kiss to the nape of his neck. "What about the rest of it? All of nicks conditions?"

He felt Loki sigh. "All settled for the most part. I informed him that I would only see a therapist under the conditions that Thor must first visit one himself, and cannot hit anyone or destroy any property."

"So basically you've got some time on your hands."

"I think so yes." and Tony had to smile, only Loki could barter a deal like that out of Fury. "And the rest of it? Were you assigned a Jiminy cricket?"

Loki turned in his arms so that he could peer at him through the darkness. "A Jimin- what on earth is a Jiminy Cricket?"

"Sorry," he said feeling no remorse at all. "I meant parole officer."

"Ah," said Loki, though he still sounded a little confused. "A Mr. Steve Rogers had been given the role."

"A living embodiment of a conscience if there ever was one." Tony muttered before stifling a yawn. Loki curled closer and Tony finally felt relaxed enough that he might be able to drop off into sleep but he could feel Loki's eyes on him. "What is it?"

He didn't answer right away, one hand idly fiddling with the edge of his shirt. "This cannot last forever Tony." he said finally, a note of resignation in his voice. "They may have accepted my changing sides, but do you really believe they will ever accept me? I was their enemy; I doubt they should ever trust me enough to fight along side them. I wouldn't."

"I wouldn't say that, these guys are always surprising the hell outta me." Tony said with a wry smile. "Look, I know what you're saying, but it's only been a couple hours, they'll come around eventually."

"And if they do not?" Loki persisted.

"Then we'll deal with it together. Ok?" he pulled Loki up so that his head was resting on Tony's shoulder. "Look, if you want them to give you a chance you have to do the same for them. They're not that bad. Well, I'd steer clear of Natasha for a bit but other than that... give it time sweetheart." he advised with a squeeze. "We've got plenty of time."

Loki stayed quiet after that and Tony finally slipped into a deep sleep. So deep that he didn't realize that Loki was still wide awake beside him, watching his face as he slept. He didn't feel his fingers reach out to touch gently at the grey hair that was scattered at his temples. He didn't hear Loki murmur in a sad voice, "No, we don't."

* * *

Wow, ok so this took freaking forever to write out. So sorry for taking so long! And before you freak out, this is no longer the last chapter. It was initially, but shit got long and I liked this ending point so you get one more chapter after this! Bonus! And its pretty much written, I just need to make some adjustments first so hopefully it wont be another month. OMG.

I'd also like to say at this point that this fic was HEAVILY inspired by fanart. I mean, before I knew the story I just knew the pictures and tried to imagine how they got there. Two of said images were in this chapter, another was used in one of the earlier chapters. So please check out my author page and click the links to see the art that inspired/ruined my life.

And finally, thank you everyone for being patient and for all your wonderful reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Capter 9

Rated O for O'SNAP!

* * *

Tony had figured when Loki made his deal with the one eyed devil that it would take a long time for Loki to fit comfortably into life working with the avengers. At least a couple months if not longer. His reasoning behind this guestimation was sound too, not only did the team (and SHIELD in general) have a great deal of bad blood between them, but Loki had for the most part been a solitary creature for the better part of a millennia. So Tony assumed that he was going to have to act as the go-between for a bit.

So when he woke the next morning to find the bed empty, he shrugged it off and went about his usual morning routine. It was after some breakfast (and coffee) that Tony realized that Bruce had been absent from the whole show the day before, probably locked in his lab working away on his research. And now Tony wondered if anyone had thought to tell the man of Loki's new non-villain status. Normally this wouldn't bother him at all, and he would leave it to Colson to disperse the inter-office memos, but this time he felt the quiet scientist deserved to hear the news in person. Because they were teammates, and... friends, sometimes. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he could hear Thor coming down the hall, and he definitely wasn't fleeing out the other exit of the dining area before the blonde god entered because he just wasn't.

Bruce was indeed in his lab, half filled mugs of cold coffee scattered around the room that spoke volumes of his sleeping habits. He also wasn't alone which by itself was strange. The fact that it was Loki perched on a stool across the haggard looking scientist had Tony pausing in the doorway.

"Uh, hey!" he greeted feeling a little thrown and struggling to not let it show. He took in Loki's relaxed stance and Bruce's calm demeanor.

"Good morning." Loki greeted and Bruce did the same though it came out a little mangled around the pen he had clenched in his teeth. Banner was scribbling equations out on a whiteboard at a fevered pace and apparently wasn't looking to be distracted. Loki cocked an eyebrow at him in question. "Is there something you wanted Tony?" he asked since Bruce had already forgotten he was there.

"Uh not really, not anymore anyways. I was just stopping by to make sure someone told Bruce about yesterday."

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Bruce asked as his writing slowed a fraction.

"I decided to stop being evil and switched sides." Loki said serenely as he glanced over some of the notes strewn over the table beside him.

At this Bruce stopped writing entirely and turned to look at Loki. "Really? That's great!" he said, acting like Loki had just told him he was switching detergent brands. Tony was noticing a severe lack of surprise here.

"You didn't know?" Tony asked, drawing attention back to himself.

Bruce shook his head. "No?"

"So a minute ago you were just chilling with, to your knowledge, a supervillain?"

"Don't you think it's a little hypocritical coming from you?" Bruce replied before going back to whatever he was writing, effectively ending the conversation. Loki just beamed.

Later when he asked Loki about it, he'd shrugged and explained that the two of them had spoken briefly while he had still been recovering from his near-death experience, and he'd visited the scientist on different occasions after to discuss magic and science. Tony had said a few choice words about Banner then, not all of them fueled by jealousy and Loki had only smirked and mentioned that Bruce had said worse about Tony.

So apparently Loki and Banner had become best friends without anyone noticing. Over the course of the next few weeks Loki could be seen sporadically around the avengers tower, usually either in Tony's personal shop or Bruce's lab while security slowly got used to his presence. That wasn't to say he was living there though. A room had been offered and remained unused completely.

No, Loki seemed content to share whatever bed Tony was in who, personally, was all for this arrangement. He still disappeared at times, from hours to days, and he never said where he went when he was gone. When he left, Tony knew it would be a while because Loki would leave an honest to god note, usually something ridiculous, stuck to his fridge with the most horrible tacky magnets ever. And each note got it's own new magnet so before long his nice pristine top of the line refrigerator was smattered with ugly bits of plastic. He of course tried to throw them out once, only to find them fused to the back of his ironman suit the next day. It took three hours to pry them all off. Steve had found the stunt particularly funny.

That was another thing, after a few weeks of Loki doing nothing more evil than being a sarcastic shit, Steve had decided Loki was trustworthy enough to extend a hand of friendship so to speak. Clint was indifferent to the whole thing so that left Natasha who really only trusted Clint and Steve.

Thor was of course on cloud nine over Loki changing sides, but was struggling with the issue of his relationship with a guy. Tony had been right when he'd guessed that men don't kiss in Asgard. Luckily for them, shortly after their relationship came to light, Jane Foster had taken her furious boyfriend aside for a talk on the subject, explaining how things were different on earth. Tony had quietly thanked her in the form of a rather large bouquet of flowers and a sizable donation towards her research in excess of what Shield was already giving her. The only downside to 'the talk' was that Thor was made aware that men could even marry in some states, including the one they were residing in. This then led to Thor insisting that Tony should do the honorable thing and wed his brother. Loki's response had been swift, brutal and hopefully lasting in Thors memory. He still hadn't managed to grow his eyebrows back completely.

Eventually though Thor began to speak to Tony normally again instead of in growls and grunts and Tony breathed a little easier with the knowledge that his death had been put off a little longer.

But even knowing this, he couldn't help but glance for exit routes when he suddenly found himself approached by the thunderer one afternoon. "May I speak with you?" he asked, his expression flickering between anxious and something Tony couldn't pick out.

Tony mentally took stock of what he'd done that day, specifically what he'd done that would warrant a private talk with the god of thunder. There had been no mission; he'd been in his shop for most of the day upgrading the equipment (again). And it couldn't have been that Thor had witnessed a PDA between him and Loki as the trickster had pulled one of his disappearing acts yesterday. He now had a shiny new Dora the explorer magnet to add to the collection. So drawing a blank on what this could possibly be about, Tony braced himself. "I feel like I should be running." he breathed but of course Thor heard it anyways.

"Should you be?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure if you've noticed but I haven't exactly been your favorite person lately. In fact I'm pretty sure today marks the first time in weeks that you've used actual words towards me instead of just growling." Honest to god one of these days his mouth is going to be the death of him. No today though, as Thors expression became almost ashamed.

"I can see then why you might feel the need to flee, but I assure you, I have no desire to harm you. But there are some matters I would like to speak off, if you are willing."

And that was how Tony found himself at a bar, very slowly nursing a beer while Thor sat next to him like a mountain of muscle. The bar had been Tonys idea. If Thor suddenly decided to change his mind and murder him then and there, he wanted some goddamn witnesses. Also he had observed in the past that the bar atmosphere seemed to soothe Thors temper a little and Tony would take any edge he could get.

"I am sorry for my actions towards you these past weeks Tony stark." Thor said suddenly and he resisted the urge to correct the guy and tell him 'It's just Tony'. Best just let him get out what he was saying first.

"I should have known better than to assume your intentions towards Loki would have been anything but honorable. Loki wouldn't have allowed it to continue otherwise."

"Yeah no kidding." Tony agreed.

Thor nodded, his eyes focused on some distant point. "I admit, I was angry first because of the... nature... of your union" he stumbled on the words and Tony knew that Thor still wasn't exactly ok with it either, but he was trying. "I've since come to learn that such a thing is considered normal here. But you must understand, in Asgard, for one man to lay with another… it is not done. And if a man were to willingly allow himself to be taken, he is called Ergi. It is one of the most foul insults among my people."

"I get it, I do. Hell it wasn't that long ago that it was pretty much the same thing here on earth. Things change though."

"So I have seen." Thor nodded with a grimace. "Truthfully I was more angry that it was you."

Shit. "I'm not good enough for your little brother?" he asked only half joking.

"It wasn't that, I was afraid that you had become friends with him for the sole purpose of bedding him."

"Hey woah! I know my reputation is for being a little-" he waved his hand weakly.

"Jane used the term man whore." Thor supplied.

"Fair enough, but what you're implying is downright evil!"

"Yes, especially since my brother does not trust others easily." he paused. "Actually I can not remember the last time he openly trusted anyone other than our parents."

Tony sighed as he took in the troubled expression on the thunderers face. "Yeah well it's like I told Nick. Trust is a two way street. Why should he trust someone who doesn't trust him back?"

"I trusted him-"

"No you didn't." Tony interrupted before he even realized what he was doing and stopped any other words from escaping by taking a swig of beer. It didn't matter though because Thor was glaring at him now. Crap. "Look, I mean, I know you probably trusted him to an extent, like you trusted him not to kill you and all that. But can you honestly tell me you trusted him all the time?"

Thors glare softened into confusion, his answer coming out unsure. "Of course."

Tony held the mans eyes. "Ok, so a while ago then, when someone cut off your friends hair, you all went after Loki right?"

Thor paused; suddenly tense at the new subject. "Yes."

"Did he tell you he didn't do it?"

"... yes, at first, but he admitted to the crime eventually."

Tony took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. The urge to punch Thor was back and this time Loki wasn't here to stop him. "And how long did you have to beat the crap out of him before he 'admitted' to it?" he asked, adding in the air quotes even though he knew Thor probably wouldn't get the gesture. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was telling the truth? That he didn't do anything and that maybe he just took the blame so you would let up for a sec?"

His words seemed to stun Thor, and he could practically see the cogs moving slowly under those blond locks. In fact he saw exactly when it finally clicked, when Thors face crumpled slightly, and he turned to Tony to ask in a pleading tone. "If not Loki, then who?"

Tony shrugged, feeling pleased that he had managed to at least wound Thor somehow. "I have no idea. I doubt Loki does either. If he did I'm willing to bet he would have hunted down the guy and sewed him up until he was completely airtight."

Thor didn't laugh, he just scrubbed a hand over his face, visibly disturbed by the revelation. "He told you this story?"

"Yeah, he told me a lot of stories." He grinned in remembrance. "Even the one with you in the dress."

Thor scowled and faced Tony again. "And I suppose in this retelling, he again left out the part that he was in a gown as well?"

"Ha! No, he didn't mention that, how did that look?"

This time there was a hint of a smile on Thors face. "It was green, one of Mothers I believe." The smile faded away and Tony fought hard not to tense when a hand was placed on his shoulder. But all Thor did was give him a friendly squeeze. "Thank you my friend, for being someone my brother can trust. And in regards to your… relationship, you have my blessing."

Tony felt his eyebrows rising and a sarcastic retort on his tongue. Thankfully he caught it in time and instead just replied with, "Thanks Thor, that's really… big of you."

Thor grinned now and shook his head. "Even without it I doubt it would change much. There never was much a chance of changing Loki's mind once it's made up. If Loki cares enough for you to feed you Indunns Apples, then there is little left for me to do than accept this as it is."

Tony breathed a small sigh of relief, content that he could at least cross death by multiple lightning strikes off his list of things that could kill him on a weekly basis. And then the second half of what Thor had said registered in his brain and brought all thoughts to a screeching halt. "Wait. What did you just say?"

()()()()()

Several hours later, after a very long conversation with Thor from which he milked every drop of information he could get, as well as several blood tests and body scans done by Jarvis, Tony sat alone in his basement workshop. Stunned.

Immortal.

He was Immortal.

How did he get immortal? Well according to Thor, Tony must have eaten some magic apples from Asgard. Now usually these apples are kept under guard, and it is thought to be impossible to steal any. Apparently no one mentioned this to Loki. Now that he thought about it, Loki had been seen munching on apples on a regular basis over the last few weeks. Apples that he would peel with one of his razor sharp daggers, slice up carefully and sometimes offer a piece to Tony if he were nearby.

The results from the tests informed him that his blood was clean, his heart was perfect, his immune system had gone through the roof making it damn near impossible to call in sick ever again. Even his bones were stronger, and he was willing to bet that if he'd ever had any kind need for glasses, he wouldn't now. Loki had for all intents and purposes made him a God.

Eventually he had to stop and sit back from his computer that was showing him all the details of his (perfect) physique. It was almost too much to take in. Short of being blown up or somehow getting killed (a feat now made much more difficult) he was going to live for centuries, if not millennia. He'd done the research ages ago, and Loki was about one thousand and forty nine years old, give or take a few decades. After discovering this fun fact, he had of course mercilessly teased Loki for being the biggest cradle robber since Hugh Hefner.

Tony's mind raced over the possibilities. He was going to be able to see how for technology could evolve, hell he could probably be there for it. He wasn't going to end up as a tick on the historical timeline, or fade away into a footnote. Without even saying a word Loki had given him the best gift he could have ever asked for. Time.

Time to fix years of double dealing with Stark Enterprises, to make up for being blind to his mistakes.

There was just one question plaguing him though. Why hadn't Loki told him?

Eventually he decided to take a break from his whirling thoughts and call it a night. He made it up to his bedroom, the house empty and dark and imagine his surprise to find his bed already occupied. Loki was curled up on his side, completely dead to the world, back from his walkabout early. Silently, Tony shed the rest of his clothes down to his boxers and climbed in on the side so that he could face him.

He was tired, exhausted even. His brain felt cooked and yet there was no way he could sleep. Instead he studied Lokis sleeping form in the light provided from the arc reactor. His eyes moved lazily over his shoulders and bent arms, his hand that was holding on to the pillow. When he looked at his face though, Tony frowned at the presence of a crease between his elegant eyebrows. Now that he was really looking, he saw how the corners of his lips were pulled down a fraction as well. What was he dreaming of?

He reached out a hand and with his thumb he rubbed the crease away, easing the tension until Loki's face relaxed. Green eyes slit open and Tony allowed his fingers to tangle in his longer hair. He didn't put up any protest when Tony pulled him closer so that he could cover his lips with his own in a slow kiss.

Loki hummed under his breath to show his appreciation and Tonys hands moved from his hair to his rove over his torso. He was wearing a t-shirt, one of his he realized, and he kissed Loki's throat affectionately. Loki's movements were slow and languid, being still half asleep, but soon enough long fingered hands were ghosting over his back and shoulders as Tonys own hands sneaked under the shirt.

Things progressed in their usual fashion from there, but at a slower pace than either of them were used to. It ended at a familiar place though, with Loki firmly held with his back against his chest, both too exhausted to move. He still couldn't sleep though, and he idly moved one of the arms that was wrapped around Loki's middle higher towards his shoulder so that his hand was pressed against the beat of his heart. He could feel it slowing down into a calmer rhythm, and he knew that Loki was falling back into sleep.

He sighed. "When were you going to tell me?" his voice seemed to echo in the stillness of the room.

"Tell you what?" Loki murmured sleepily.

"You know what." He said evenly.

Loki didn't twitch, his breathing didn't change, gave no outward sign that he had heard at all. He could have appeared to have completely fallen to sleep if it weren't for way his heart had suddenly begun to dance against the hand Tony still held to his chest.

The silence stretched on and Tony waited patiently. "You are a clever man Tony, I imagined you would have figured it out soon enough." Loki said quietly.

"Apparently not. I only found out cause of Thor. That was a fun conversation by the way."

Suddenly Loki was wide awake and wrenching around in his arms to look at him with abject horror on his face. "Thor knows?"

"Um, yeah?"

"And you still live?" Tony had never, ever, seen Loki looking this freaked out. It was kinda starting to freak him out a little.

"Wouldn't that be counter productive?" he asked.

Loki stared at him for a long moment before asking, "What?"

"Well the whole point of those apples were to make me live for like ever, killing me is kind of the opposite of that. He didn't seem pissed about it." he frowned, "Is that why you kept it a secret? Are we gonna get in trouble for this?"

Loki suddenly went boneless against him and fell back into the pillows with a hand over his eyes. "No, I was just... no." he said finally as the tension leaked out of his body. "You have nothing to fear Tony. Indunn an I have an understanding, and even Odin cannot command to whom she gives her apples to." he uncovered his eyes and gave him a self depreciating smile. "Besides, making one man immortal is certainly not the worst crime I've committed this century."

"True." Tony agreed and watched with concern as Loki's face creased with some distress.

"It wasn't my intention to deceive you either Tony." he admitted, regret colouring his tone. "Are you angry?" he asked.

Tonys eyebrows went up. "Should I be?"

Loki looked very uncomfortable, "I realize I should have perhaps asked you first..."

Ok yeah that was true, but Tony wasn't even mad. But Loki sure seemed like he thought he should be so what was he missing? "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

Loki sat up and crossed his legs under the blanket, staring at his hands in his lap, clearly thinking his words over. Tony waited patiently as Loki shifted, looking deeply uncomfortable. "You are old." he said finally.

"Hey!"

"-and I do not wish for you to die." he continued despite the outcry.

"I'm not that old!" Tony cried defensively. "Besides, with this," he tapped the arc reactor "I'm probably going to make it to my hundreds. Or I was anyways…"

Loki's frown deepened. "I did not wish you to die then either." he said simply.

Tony watched Loki for a moment, who was steadfastly not making eye contact. Suddenly Tony understood. "Wait," he said suddenly, and pushed himself up a bit with his elbows. "You didn't do this for me, did you?" Loki remained silent but the answer was on his face. "This wasn't some unselfish gesture or a gift or something, and you just weren't sure if I'd like it. You did this for you."

Apparently his sheets must have suddenly been filled with the secrets of the Universe, because Loki was staring at them like his life depended on it. Tony wasn't going to have any of that so he sat up all the way and took Loki's chin in his hand forcing his face upwards. "Loki," he said slowly and deliberately, "did you or did you not feed me magic apples to make me immortal because you didn't want to live without me?"

Loki didn't respond right away, and Tony raised an eyebrow in challenge. Finally Loki sighed. "It sounds completely ridiculous when you word it as such." was Loki's answer.

Tony shook his head minutely in disbelief, "Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath, and fell back against the bed while Loki watched with a confused expression.

"Aren't you angry?"

"Should I be?" Tony countered, still feeling a little giddy over the whole thing.

Loki didn't seem to know how to respond to that, and defaulted with "I'm sorry that I didn't ask you." He said quietly, still looking so much like a kicked puppy that Tony was finding it increasingly difficult not to laugh.

"I don't know why you didn't." Tony wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"I thought you would refuse." Loki admitted, turning his face away from Tony and looking out the darkened window instead.

Tony blinked, and took in Loki's melancholy state. That just wouldn't do. Taking advantage of the fact that he was looking the other way, Loki didn't see him lunge until he was suddenly pinned to the bed, arms held tight and Tony's face hovering over his. "Alright, cut it with the pity party." He ordered and Loki sputtered in outrage but Tony didn't pay any attention. "Look, yes you should have told me what you were planning, and yeah, I was a little shocked when I found out. But I'm honestly surprised you thought I'd say no. I mean come on sweetheart, it's like you don't know me at all!" Loki's face scrunched up at the nickname, but some of the darkness had leaked from his eyes and he was looking up at him with a guarded hopeful look. Tony decided to go easy on him. "Let just try this out. Tony Stark, Ironman, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, God." A huge smile split his face. "Now that sounds pretty good huh?"

Loki sunk his head back into the mattress and winced. "Oh nine skies above, what have I done?"

"You mean besides blessing the world with my continued existence by upping my status from God-like to God?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "You are not a god, you just aren't mortal anymore."

"Details."

Loki's mouth was twitching as he tried and failed to suppress a smile. Mission accomplished. He let go of his hold so he could slide his arms under Lokis shoulders and let his hands cradle his head as he leaned and pressed a kiss to his lips. Loki responded immediately, his arms coiling around him as the kiss deepened.

When he pulled away a fraction, he took in Lokis flushed face. "I hope you're sure about this, cause you're pretty much stuck with me now." he muttered.

"That was rather the point." Loki responded just as quietly.

Smiling in a self-satisfied way, Tony rolled a bit so that he was no longer crushing Loki under his weight and made himself comfortable. Finally ready to try and get some sleep, he closed his eyes and let his body start to relax. Of course it was then that he was struck with a thought. And as per usual, he needed to voice it. This time Loki was less gracious about being jostled out of slumber but he didn't care. "Does this mean I get a title?"

Loki blinked at him with bleary eyes. "What- Tony if you do not let me get some sleep tonight I promise I'm going to-"

"You're called the god of mischief, Thor's the god of thunder, who gives out these names? And do they take suggestions?"

Loki let out a sigh that spoke of great suffering. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Tony didn't respond, already deep in thought and Loki began to doze off again.

"How about God of Badassery?"

"No."

The End.

* * *

Seriously, the end this time. I promise!

So Woo! Its done! I can't even believe it! What did you think? I know I know, happy ending that would totally never happen but damnit I need happy endings. So you're all just going to have to go with it.

Also…. There might be another part to this story. Don't get excited, it's more of a 'bonus chapter' than an epilogue or anything. Just something that I wrote that I couldn't fit into the story but I love it anyways. I'm going to go over a few hundred more times but I will eventually post it up for your viewing pleasure.

I'm also writing another story! (masochist that I am) I've been on norsekink, which is probably the reason this chapter took so long btw…. And I came across an unfilled prompt that promptly ATE MY BRAIN. So now I have to write it and of course its going to have to have Loki and Tony in it. So be on the look out!

One more thing before I sign out! You all need to read Temperley's fics. She is the Thor to my Loki and I LOVE her stories. Look her up in my favorites!

So to summarize! The End! Look out for extra chapters and new stories, check out Temperley and Honestly from the bottom of my heart thank you for reading!


	10. Extra!

BONUS CHAPTER!

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning until he remembered a certain part of their conversation the night before. A comment that had confused him momentarily before being pushed aside to deal with the more pressing issue of his sudden immortality. But now, after his third cup of coffee, he found himself going over loki's words. Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere just pondering it, he reluctantly got up from his seat in the kitchen and wandered down the workshop where Loki had retreated early in the morning.

Tony settled into one of the plush work chairs by the desk where Loki was reading from a large tomb, it's pages yellow and thick. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked when Loki didn't make any notice of his arrival. Green eyes looked up from the parchment that held his attention so, and upon seeing his uncharacteristically serious face Loki dutifully marked his page and closed this book, giving Tony his full attention.

"Ok, so I have a question about last night." he started and Loki nodded.

"I had thought you might. If it is about the apples you needn't worry, you only have to ingest one every decade or so-"

"Actually this is about something you said." Tony interrupted and Loki tilted his head to the side curiously. "When I asked you when were you going to tell me about all this, you said I would have figured it out soon enough, but then you seemed surprised when I started talking about the magic apples. So now I'm thinking there's something else you've done, and I'd like to know what." and Tony knew right away that he was right, because Loki had gone rigid in his seat before breaking eye contact so that he could stare at the cover of his book instead. "Ok, out with it Loki."

Tony watched as Loki ran his tongue over his lower lip and recognized the tell for what it was. Loki was extremely nervous. "Perhaps we should discuss this later, after you've had some time to adjust to your new state of godhood."

Tony felt a shiver go up his spine at the word but otherwise refused to be distracted. "Oh hell no, now I know this is big. What could you have possibly done to get you this worked up?" Loki looked away and clenched his jaw but otherwise remained silent. "Alright, let's see if I can figure it out, clever man that I am right?" Loki winced but said nothing.

Tony leaned back in his chair and went over what he knew. "Ok, so it's something I would have noticed eventually, it's not a new haircut is it?" Nothing. "That was a joke, never mind. Ok you didn't seem to think I'd be too happy about it," he frowned. "Did you rob a bank or something?"

Loki made a face. "Ok not a bank then. Did you do something to Fury? Cause I'm telling you right now sweetheart, the only reason I'd be upset with that is that you didn't include me."

Loki shook his head.

"So it's not a prank, you didn't break the law or anything, it's not a new haircut," he chuckled. "You can't be pregnant right?"

"No?" was Loki's weak response. Tony felt his grin slide off his face as he took in Loki's expression.

Tony's mind scrambled to make sense of what was being said. "Hold up, you said at the beginning that you couldn't, that your magic protected you from, from conception and diseases and everything." he rambled as a pressure slowly built in his chest. Loki looked close to tears.

"Except, you might recall a short period in which I had no magic at all." it was a statement and Tony blinked his eyes which were in danger of popping out of his head.

"So, you're pregnant?" he asked, because he wanted to be clear. Loki met his eyes regretfully before nodding.

Tony sat back in his seat in a daze and tried to let that thought process. Loki was pregnant. He was pregnant right now. His eyes flicked to Loki's stomach but there was no bulge to show new life was growing there. Loki hadn't been kidding though when he'd said he would have figured it out eventually. Loki was a skinny little shit, it would be getting pretty obvious soon enough once the baby got bigger.

His brain tripped over that word again. Baby, holy shit Loki was pregnant. He was going to have a kid... No, they were going to have a kid. He was going to be a dad.

Loki was looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked.

"You are smiling." he said, sounding unsure if this should be alarming or not.

Tony ran a hand over his face but the grin that had appeared didn't go away. "Yep."

Loki looked like he wasn't sure what to make of that. "You're not upset?"

Tony ran both his hands through his hair and sighed. "Honest to God, I think I'm still recovering from the last bomb you dropped on me. But right now, no I'm apparently not upset." He smiled reassuringly at Loki, but that faded when he saw his face. "Are you?" he asked, suddenly concerned. How long had Loki been holding on to this secret? Loki looked like he was going to be sick.

When he didn't answer Tony got out of his chair and pulled Loki out of his so that he could wrap his arms around that still skinny waist. Loki remained tense against him for a long minute before slowly sinking into the embrace, his arms winding over Tony's shoulders and tucking his face close to his neck. He gave a great shuddering sigh and Tony soon found himself nearly holding the other man up so he leaned back against the edge of the table. "Hey, its going to be ok." He tried, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Loki sighed again and Tony bit his lip before regretfully adding, "Look, I know this wasn't in the plan, so if you, if you don't want it, there are ways to-"

"No!" Loki jerked back, looking both hurt and angry at what he was insinuating.

Tony didn't let him pull away too far, keeping his grip firm around his middle so that Loki could only really lean back slightly to glare at him. "Ok ok, I wasn't saying you should, I was just-"

"I know." Loki interrupted softly, the anger leaking out of his expression leaving him looking tired instead. "I know, it isn't that I don't want it, It's just…" he didn't seem able to finish his thought, and instead rested his head back on Tony's shoulder again. They stayed that way for several minutes before Loki spoke again. "People will have to know." He said gravely.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, they might notice something is up when I install a nursery in the room next to ours." He felt Loki smile at that.

"Tony I am giving you fair warning right now, if but one person mentions Sepnir, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Tony laughed. "Dually noted." He couldn't wait to see the look on Fury's face. Or… wait. "Oh holy shit." He muttered as a thought crossed his mind and Loki gave a noise of protest when he was suddenly gripped tightly and pulled away from his comfortable position. "Loki," Tony said seriously, holding the man by his shoulders, "Your brother is going to kill me."

Loki looked unimpressed, which wasn't good because that meant he didn't understand how unbelievably screwed Tony was. "I'm serious!" he continued, "He's just starting to be ok with us being together, as in, I think he's stopped trying to purposely get me killed on missions and make it look like an accident. When he finds out I've knocked you up, he's going to make a wind chime out of my genitals as a warning for others."

Loki tipped back his head and laughed, apparently finding his distress hilarious. "Fine," he said, still chuckling, "I will tell Thor, and I will make sure that he doesn't kill you."

Tony would request this in writing later, but for now he sighed in relief. "Alright then, you break the news to Thor, I'll take an extended trip to Somalia or something, give him a chance to cool down you know?"

"Yes," Loki smiled, and there was something decidedly evil behind it. "I will tell Thor, and you can tell Miss Potts."

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaah so this is a little late, but better late than never right!? Here is the extra epilogue I promised like... hell was that a year ago? no... couldn't be. Anyways! Hope anyone who still cares about this story likes this extra bonus! Now back to writing a particular bitchy chapter of Incandescence! Wish me luck!


End file.
